Drabble(s) or Ficlet
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble n Ficlet Kristao dengan berbagai rating, genre, dan ke-absurd'an pembuat. Dan sebenernya ceritandi thread ini kepanjangan untuk di sebut drabble/ficlet *lol* / Naxt Part is Up! 'IF You'
1. Lake

**Lake**

©Skylar.K

 _ **Wu Yi Fan**_ _and_ _ **Huang Zi Tao**_

 _ **Mystery / And maybe Angst**_

.

.

.

 _Saat bulan bersinar terang menciptakan keremangan, maka kau akan dapat melihatnya._

 _Sosok yang mereka katakan, sosok indah yang muncul dari dalam danau dengan air yang tenang._

 _Saat dia muncul di hadapanmu, jangan pernah menatap matanya. Atau dia akan membawamu pergi..._

.

" _Shit_!"

Umpatan yang sarat akan kekesalan yang amat sangat itu keluar dari celah bibir seorang pria bertubuh tinggi.

Dia di kenal sebagai Kris Wu. Seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak di dalam perusahaan eksport yang sangat besar di China. Dan seorang pria dengan segala kesempurnaan sepertinya berada di pinggiran kota Beijing, amat sangat mengherankan jika di telaah lebih cermat.

Masih mengenakkan pakaian kantor lengkapーkecuali pada bagian dasi yang menggantung engganーberwarna hitam, yang menegaskan kesempurnaan fisik yang di miliknya. Auranya seolah menguar tak terkendali, dan entah sadar atau tidak si tampan bermarga Wu itu, dengan 'bakat' _pheromone_ yang di milikinya.

Lalu apa yang membuatnya berada di pinggiran kota tengah malam begini? Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah berada diatas kasur empuk miliknya?

Kris tak hentinya menendang murka batu kerikil yang bersebaran di pinggiran jalan itu. Menendangnya tanpa peduli akan mendarat dimana, tak peduli dengan sikap kekanakannya yang akan membuat siapa saja yang melihat bertanya-tanya. Andai jika ada yang melihat.

" _Fuck_!" ia memaki lagi.

Entah di tujukan pada siapa.

 _ **Ddrrt drrtt**_

Getaran ponsel di saku jas bagian kanannya menghentikan gerakan kakinya yang akan kembali menendang kerikil. Dengan wajah tertekuk garang ia merogoh saku jasnya, membuka _lock screen_ ponselnya dengan kasar. Sebuah pemberitahuan pesan masuk akun _e-mail_ nya, membuat wajah tampan yang tercetak sempurna miliknya semakin mengerut.

 _ **Daddy sudah memesankan tiket ke Kanada untuk besok pagi. Untuk sementara acara pertunangan mu, Lu Han yang akan menggantikan mu mengurus perusahaan.**_

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengatur hidupku sekali saja Tuan Wu yang terhormat!" teriaknya marah. Urat-urat di sekitar lehernya sampai tercetak jelas di kulitnya yang putih.

Di liputi amarah yang besar, ia melemparkan ponsel mahal berwarna putih itu jauh-jauh ke depan. Nafasnya cukup berat, seperti baru saja di paksa berlari beberapa kilometer jauhnya.

Kris mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi, berteriak sekerasnya, dan kembali menendangi bebatuan kecil di pinggiran jalan yang belum di aspal itu.

Reaksinya ini tidaklah berlebihan.

Pria tampan yang setiap hari mengendarai mobil _sport_ mewah berwarna merah itu menjalani hidupnya yang sudah di atur sedemikian rupa oleh sang Ayah. Bahkan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja saat inipun, Ayahnya lah yang sudah memaksanya. Dan sekarang untuk urusan pendamping pun sang Ayah kembali ikut campur.

Kris bukan pria yang tidak laku. Bahkan terlalu banyak wanita yang rela di jadikan simpanan andai ia menikah nanti. Dan dirinya tidak habis pikir dengan sikap sang Ayah yang selalu mengatur hidupnya.

Demi Tuhan. Dirinya sudah berusia matang, 27 tahun. Anak mana yang tenang-tenang saja jika hidupnya masih di campuri oleh Orangtua? Ia adalah lelaki dewasa, pantas jika dirinya jengah.

Puas melampiaskan amarah dan rasa kecewanya, ia menghembuskan nafas kasar melalui mulut, dengan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang. Emosinya memang lebih stabil, tapi bukan berarti dirinya begitu saja menuruti semua perintah sang Ayah.

 _ **Trriiing~ trriingg~ ttriiing~**_

Kris yang hendak berbalik untuk kembali ke mobilnya yang terparkir asal di pinggir jalan, urung melakukannya karena suara _ringtone_ ponselnya yang tiba-tiba terdengar. Dengan alis tebal yang bertaut, ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Pada perbatasan jalan yang membentuk gundukan tinggi yang memisahkan jalan dan sebuah danau yang terbentuk dari bendungan terdekat di sepanjang jalan ini.

Dering ponsel miliknya terus berbunyi di antara keheningan malam. Maka Kris memutuskan untuk mengarahkan kaki panjangnya, mendaki gundukan pembatas itu, dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh area yang bisa di jangkau matanya.

Tapi kerlip layar ponselnya ketika terjadi panggilan sama sekali tidak di lihatnya, tapi bunyi dering itu masih di dengarnya.

Apa mungkin ponselnya masih hidup setelah di lemparkannya dengan tak berperasaan seperti itu?

 _ **Trriiing~ trriingg~ ttriiing~**_

Kris kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Dengan hati-hati menuruni gundukan pembatas, berjalan pelan sambil sesekali berputar agar tak luput melihat keberadaan ponselnya. Bahkan ia sampai membungkuk menyibak semak-semak rendah yang tumbuh tak beraturan di pinggiran danau itu, lalu mendekat pada pepohonan yang rindang, namun tetap tak menemukan _gadget_ mahal itu.

Dengan bantuan cahaya bulan yang temaram, di temani semilir angin yang cukup dingin, Kris membawa kakinya menyusuri pinggiran danau, dan memasang baik-baik indra pengelihatannya. Dan tak di sadarinya jika ia semakin dekat dengan bibir danau, kaki panjangnya pun refleks berhenti di tempat.

Dering ponselnya tiba-tiba lenyap. Tak terdengar.

Kris memutar kepalanya, menajamkan matanya melihat sekeliling karena cahaya yang kurang memadai. Kalau seperti ini, dapat di pastikan dirinya tidak akan menemukan ponsel itu.

 _ **Pyuk**_

Satu alis tebalnya terangkat. Suara akan adanya pergerakan di dalam air itu membuatnya kembali memutar kepalanya, menatap lurus ke depan. Pada air danau yang tenang, yang memantulkan refleksi bulan dan memendarkan cahayanya bagai mutiara hitam.

Namun apa yang di lihatnya membuatnya mengernyit dalam.

Sebuah tonjolan sebesar kepala manusia muncul keatas permukaan air, di lengkapi sepasang mata yang menatap kearahnya. Kris tak bergerak melihat kepala misterius itu, cukup tenang ketika objek tersebut semakin mendekat dan menciptakan riak air yang cukup tenang. Seperti malu-malu, kepala itu hanya memunculkan sebatas mata dan hidung, sedangkan bagian bibirnya terendam air.

Kris bukanlah orang yang percaya akan adanya hantu. Itulah alasan mengapa ia tetap diam dengan tenang melihat kepala dengan surai hitam yang basah dan kini berkilau di tempa cahaya bulan itu. Bahkan jika kepala itu kini tepat berada di pinggir danau, sejurus dengan kakinya.

Sepasang mata itu menatapnya lembut dan lugu, dengan lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi. Dan saat kepala itu mendongak menatapnya, Kris dapat melihat wajah itu dengan keseluruhan.

Si tampan bermarga Wu itu berani bersumpah jika ia dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah objek asing itu. Bahkan meski cahaya bulan cukup temaram, ia dapat memperhatikan sepasang mata Panda yang berpadu apik dengan hidung mancung, bibir _kissable_ kemerahan, yang menciptakan rupa menawan.

Anehnya, sama sekali tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kris seperti terpaku. Bahkan ia lupa pada kenyataan, jika saat ini adalah tengah malam, dan sangat tidak mungkin ada manusia yang berendam, terlebih di dalam danau.

Kepala itu menampakkan sosoknya lebih jelas. Dan pandangan mata Kris bergerak naik ketika pemilik kepala itu menampakkan tubuhnya yang semula terendam air danau. Berdiri tepat di hadapannya, dengan tatapan lugu yang indah, serta sebuah senyum memikat di bibir _kissable_ yang menggoda.

Kris terpesona.

Masa bodoh dengan bentuk tubuh yang sejenis dengannya. Tanpa tonjolan payudara, dan kelamin yang sama. Dan jangan salahkan matanya yang kini mulai menatap lamat-lamat memperhatikan lekuk tubuh sosok yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

Kakinya yang jenjang berada di dalam air, kulitnya yang langsat berkilat eksotis di tempa cahaya bulan, membuat sosoknya terlihat begitu indah. Terlebih Kris benar-benar dapat melihat tubuh yang terbentuk indah dengan pinggang yang ramping.

Apakah sosok asing itu perwujudan Dewa Bulan?

Kris masih diam tak bergerak, memaku pandangannya pada sosok pemuda di depannya. Bahkan saat pemuda pemilik bibir _kissable_ yang menggoda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi. Tangan itu sangat dingin, berbeda dengan senyuman yang terasa hangat dan menyilaukan.

"Maukah anda ikut dengan ku Tuan?" suara indah bagai _serenade_ itu menyusup ke dalam gendang telinga Kris.

Si tampan bermarga Wu itu masih terdiam, terlalu terpesona dengan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tidak akan ada yang mengganggu Tuan lagi" pemuda itu berujar lagi.

Senyuman yang manis dan memikat. Tangannya yang berada di pipi Kris perlahan turun, dan menggapai tangan kanan si pria. Perlahan, ia menarik tangan tersebut dengan lembut, mengajak sang pria untuk mengikutinya, dan Kris menurut begitu saja dengan mata yang tak berkedip.

Seolah seluruh kesadarannya hanya berpusat pada pemuda di yang tengah menarik tangannya.

Pemuda manis itu masih tersenyum, membawa si pria tampan menuju ke tengah danau.

"Boleh ku tahu nama mu?" Kris bersuara untuk yang pertama kalinya. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Tao" ia tersenyum lagi.

"Kau akan menemani ku Tao?"

Bibir _kissable_ nya semakin merekah. "Tentu Tuan. Kita hanya berdua, tanpa pengganggu"

Tao menghentikan langkah kaki jenjangnya, menarik tangan Kris hingga tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan. Dan tanpa ada perintah, keduanya saling mendekatkan wajah masing-masing, ketika tangan Kris telah bertenger di pinggang ramping Tao, hingga kedua bibir itu bersentuhan.

Kris memejamkan matanya merasakan pagutan lembut bibir manis _kissable_ milik Tao, selagi tangannya merambat menuju pada bongkahan pantat berisi Tao. I meremasnya lembut, dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Ciuman yang menghanyutkan, seperti air danau yang mulai beriak. Air yang semula tenang kini bergelombang kecil, menciptakan suara kecipak yang menandingin ciuman panas Kris dan pemuda bernama Tao.

Seiring dengan lidah yang saling membelit dan keinginan untuk mengklaim mulut masing-masing, saat itu air danau tiba-tiba menggulung seperti ombak. Seperti sebuah ilusi ketika gulungan itu semakin besar dan melumat sosok tinggi Kris dan Tao yang berada di dalam pelukannya.

Air danau itu bergejolak hebat, seolah sedang marah. Dan gulungan itu menghempas sosok Kris yang lenyap seiring dengan air yang kembali tenang. Tak bergerak maupun tak bergelombang, seperti tak pernah ada gulungan ombak yang mengerikan.

Air danau kembali tenang, bersama hembusan angin malam yang berbisik pada semak ilalang yang bergoyang-goyang.

Dan di antara keheningan danau, benda berwarna putih yang berkedap-kedip di pinggir danau menyerukan deringnya yang memecah keheningan malam.

 _ **Trriiing~ trriingg~ ttriiing~**_

Benda itupun kembali bungkam tak lama kemudian. Dan suara denting singkat menyusul, bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah notifikasi _e-mail_. Entah angin atau ada yang menyentuh layar sentuhnya, _e-mail_ itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

 _ **Hei dragon! Dimana kau hah? Kenapa telepon ku tidak kau angkat? Hilangkan kebiasaanmu mampir ke tempat asing. Dan ku ingatkan jangan berhenti di pinggir jalan, apalagi di perbatasan kota yang ada danaunya itu. Tempat itu berhantu, sekali ini saja kau harus percaya padaku! Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah lebih tenang. Luhan.**_

Dan sesosok tubuh berbalut stelan berwarna hitam tiba-tiba muncul di permukaan air danau dalam posisi tengkurap. Tubuh itu mengambang seperti mainan bebek di dalam _bath up_.

 **The End**

Ini drabble or ficlet misteri gagal! I know that! :v

Tapi jangan lupa tinggalkan ripiew yaw, muah! X3

With love, Skylar


	2. Wedding Bell

**WEDDING BELL**

©Skylar.K

 **Kristao**

 _ **Drama. Romance. Fluff.**_

 **Beware with the typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernikahan adalah peristiwa paling sakral dan penting di dalam hidup manusia. Dan jalan panjang menuju pernikahan juga patut di perhatikan. Biasanya seseorang akan menjalin hubungan dengan waktu yang lama, namun ada pula yang tak perlu berlama-lama karena _mungkin_ sudah jodoh.

Pernikahan itu moment yang mendebarkan, terlebih saat pasanganmu melamarmu. Baik itu dengan cara yang romantis atau biasa-biasa saja. Intinya tetap saja hal itu adalah lamaran.

Tapi bagaimana jika seseorang yang tidak kau kenal dan hanya pernah bertemu satu kali di sebuah pesta pernikahan tiba-tiba mengajakmu menikah? Apakah itu termasuk sebuah lamaran?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang tahu alasan mengapa seorang Wu Yi Fan yang terkenal sebagai pemilik sebuah agensi managemen terbesar di China selalu ogah-ogahan jika menghadiri undangan pesta pernikahan. Sebagai orang yang penting dan memiliki banyak teman bisnis, membuatnya tidak mungkin mengabaikan semua undangan itu begitu saja. Banyak yang berasumsi jika malasnya pria bermarga Wu itu datang ke pesta pernikahan karena sampai saat ini pria tampan itu masih _single_.

Usianya _baru saja_ menginjak 30 tahun. Dan _single_ disini bukan karena dia tidak laku.

Ingat, dia bukan jomblo, tapi _single_.

Padahal jika di lihat dari awal riwayat percintaannya, dia selalu mendapatkan para gadis cantik atau laki-laki manis yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya. Dan tidak di ketahui khalayak ramai adalah, jika hampir semua mantan kekasihnya hanya memanfaatkan rupa dan uangnya. Mereka berpikiran beruntung dapat menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Wu Yi Fan, dan merasa pria Wu itu juga beruntung mendapatkan mereka, sehingga mereka akan mulai menuntut dan berperilaku menyebalkan.

Yi Fanーbegitu biasa dirinya di panggilーmuak dengan yang namanya menjalin hubungan. Bukan berarti dirinya tidak ingin menikah, dia sangat ingin menikah malah. Hanya saja untuk saat ini dirinya malas memikirkan hal itu, karena itu berarti ia harus berusaha dari nol untuk mendapatkan pendamping yang tepat dan tanpa sedikitpun kesalahan. Karena dirinya tidak bisa mentolerir sekecil apapun kesalahan itu.

 _ **Heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave. How can I love when I'm afraid. To fall.**_

Menemukan dirinya terjebak di dalam rumah beribadah bernama Gereja, Yi Fan menempati bangku kayu panjang yang di peruntukkan bagi jema'at ketika hari minggu di deret pertama dan lebih dekat dengan altar. Dengan ekspresi datar, ia masih mengingatnya, melihat mempelai pria yang tampak sabar menanti pengantinnya.

Ritual pernikahan selalu sama. Jadi Yi Fan tidak perlu terlalu serius menyaksikannya, jika tidak ingat hari ini adalah pernikahan sahabat baiknya saat di kampus dulu, dirinya tidak akan rela untuk menghadiri acara sakral namun membosankan baginya ini.

Anggap saja ia adalah pria tak berperasaan. Karena _image_ itulah yang selama ini melekat padanya.

 _ **But watching you stand alone. All of my doubt. Suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer.**_

Mempelai wanita memasuki Gereja, Yi Fan menengok bersama para tamu undangan yang lain. Karena perhatian kini tertuju pada mempelai wanita yang cantik nan anggun dengan gaun pernikahan berwarna putih gading yang bernuansa _vintage_. Memang seharusnya fokus utama para undangan adalah pada si mempelai wanita, tapi bagi Yi Fan fokus utamanya adalah pria muda yang menghantar si mempelai wanita menuju altar dimana sang mempelai pria menunggu.

Sebuah cerita bernama rencana Tuhan telah tergores ketika kedua pasang mata itu bertatapan. _Auburn_ gelap Yi Fan menemukan sepasang _black pearl_ indah berkilau yang penuh pesona, dan manik itu tersenyum seperti belah bibirnya yang bagai buah persik. Menebar keindahan pada lekuk bibirnya, pandangan mata Yi Fan mengikuti gerakan pria muda itu yang berjalan tegap namun anggun diatas karpet merah yang membentang menuju altar.

Hingga si mempelai wanita di serahkan kepada mempelai pria, dan pria muda dengan bibir _persik_ menggoda itu beranjak mundur dan mengambil tempat tepat di samping kirinya yang kosong. Pandangan mereka bertemu lagi, senyum indahnya juga masih terpatri di bibir _persik_ nya.

Dan Yi Fan tersadar jika dirinya tertarik dengan pria muda yang berdiri di sampingnya itu.

Karena beberapa kali ia melarikan kelerengnya ke sudut mata, melirik pria muda itu dan mengagumi parasnya.

 _ **I have died every day waiting for you.**_

Yi Fan meyakini jika pria muda adik dari mempelai wanita yang memikatnya dalam pandangan pertama itu adalah seseorang yang menarik.

Acara pemberkatan telah usai, dan tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak mengamati sosok itu lebih lagi. Terlebih jika pria manis itu kini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian di resepsi pesta pernikahan yang di adakan di taman Gereja yang indah. Lekuk tubuhnya memukau, tinggi ramping, dengam lekuk femininitas yang begitu nyata, sementara wajahnya dengan garis tegas dan cantik di waktu yang bersamaan. Terlebih suara indahnya kini menjadi bagian dari jamuan pesta.

Berdiri di depan _stand mic_ dan pemain _band_ , pria muda itu cukup ekspresif. Menyayikan lagu romantis sepanjang masa yang melejit seperti filmnya yang berkisah tentang percintaan seorang Vampire dan manusia. Pilihan lagu yang tepat untuk acara pernikahan, membangun suasana romantis dan penuh cinta pada sekelilingnya. Termasuk pada diri Yi Fan.

Tak beranjak sedikitpun dari kursinya, tak berkeinginan untuk sekedar mencicipi jamuan pesta yang terhidang menggiurkan, karena saat ini matanya tengah menikmati hidangan yang berada diatas panggung kecil dan rendah di depan tatanan meja dan kursi di taman. Tak memutuskan kontak mata sedikit pun, karena tak ingin kehilangan waktu sedetik pun merekam sosok pria muda itu.

Meski pria muda itu bertubuh tinggi, Yi Fan yakin jika dirinya beberapa sentimeter lebih tinggi.

Membayangkan memeluk pinggang rampingnya dan mengecup bibir _persik_ basah itu membuatnya bertekat untuk mendapatkannya.

Oh, lupakan kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya ia sedang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang untuk sementara waktu.

Lupakan itu.

 _ **Darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a Thousand years. I'll love you for a Thousand more.**_

"Selamat atas pernikahannya" ucapan tulus dan seulas senyum tampan ia tujukan pada mempelai pria yang sekaligus sahabat baiknya.

" _Thanks_ Fan, tidak ku sangka kau akan datang" si mempelai memeluk Yi Fan sembari terkekeh.

"Sebenarnya aku memang malas untuk datang, tapi karena Istri mu yang cerewet itu bekerja denganku dan terus mengingatkan ku akan pernikahan kalian jadi aku datang" jawabannya itu membuatnya menerima pukulan kecil di lengan dari mempelai wanita.

"Datang sendiri saja?"

"Apa kau melihatku datang bersama seseorang?"

"Seharusnya kau mengajak seorang wanita cantik atau laki-laki manis sebagai pasanganmu, tidak harus kekasihmu ' _kan_?"

"Ah, akan ku ingat-ingat saran dari pengantin baru"

Mereka tertawa setelahnya.

"Bos tidak berniat melajang seumur hidup ' _kan_?" pertanyaan menggelikan terlontar dari mempelai wanita.

"Aha, lucu sekali pertanyaanmu itu Huang Li Yin"

"Oh ya! Biar ku kenalkan pada adikku! Zi Tao! Kemari!"

Sang mempelai wanita melambai pada seseorang yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, Yi Fan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, searah dengan lambaian tangan Li Yin, ia melihat pria muda pemilik bibir _persik_ dan bersuara indah yang menyita perhatiannya itu berjalan mendekat.

"Ya _jiejie_?" suaranya terdengar jernih. Yi Fan menatap intens bibir basah kemerahan itu.

 _Zi Tao namanya..._

"Kenalkan, ini Bos _jiejie_ di kantor, namanya Wu Yi Fan"

Untuk ketiga kalinya _auburn_ nya bertemu _black pearl_ indah itu. Saling mengagumi manik masing-masing, hingga bibir _persik_ kesukaannya melengkung sempurna untuknya.

"Huang Zi Tao, salam kenal Tuan" nadanya begitu riang, mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat.

"Yi Fan" ia menjabat tangan si lelaki Huang. Merasakan kelembutan telapak tangan itu.

Selembut pemiliknya, yang ia yakini.

"Ah, aku harus menyanyi lagi _jie._ Ku tinggal tidak apa-apa ya?"

"Tentu. Sana pergilah"

"Aku permisi Tuan Yi Fan" senyuman menawan itu kembali di tunjukkannya.

Yi Fan suka senyum itu, suka dengan bibir _persik_ nya, suka dengan rupa femininnya, suka dengan _gesture_ tubuhnya. Semuanya berpadu sempurna.

Bahkan suara indah Huang muda itu masih terngiang di telinganya. Suara yang ia dambakan akan memanggil namanya dengan manja, serta suara yang ia dambakan akan mendesahkan namanya suatu hari nanti.

 _ **Take me on a date, I deserve a break. And don't forget the flowers every anniversary.**_

Kembali melantunkan suara indahnya, dengan pilihan lagu dari sang mempelai wanita. Zi Tao bernyanyi dengan atraktif dan menghibur tamu undangan. Gaya elegannya saat menyanyikan _Thousand Years_ berubah 180° menjadi centil ketika melantunkan lagu milik Meghan Trainor. Bahkan ia sampai turun dari _stage_ dan mengitari meja undangan dengan _mic_ tanpa kabel di tangan. Stelan jas yang beberapa menit yang lalu masih melekat di tubuh rampingnya, kini entah kemana, menyisakan kemeja putih yang mencetak jelas lekuk tubuhnya.

Yi Fan mengikuti gerak lincah Zi Tao, dari satu meja ke meja lain, dan berhasil membuat beberapa undangan tertawa kecil karena gaya centilnya. Berlagak seperti seorang gadis yang sedang mendamba calon suami masa depan, ia terlihat menggemaskan dan lucu. Namun dimata Yi Fan itu seperti undangan mendekat untuknya.

' _ **Cause if you'll treat me right, I'll be the perfect wife. Buying groceries, Buy-buying what you need.**_

Zi Tao sosok yang ceria, penuh senyum, ramah, baik hati, dan lugu. Yi Fan dapat dengan mudah melihat semua itu hanya dengan memandanginya tanpa jeda sejak tadi. Bahkan mungkin jika ada yang menangkap basah hal itu, akan berpikir jika Yi Fan terlihat aneh dan maniak.

Yi Fan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mengamati dan memperhatikan seseorang. Terlebih orang itu dapat membuat siapa saja tersenyum dan menebarkan aura kebahagiaan pada tiap orang. Karena kebanyakan mantan kekasihnya memiliki sifat yang sok berkelas dan memakai topeng, hampir tidak pernah mendapat seseorang yang _pure_ dan apa adanya. Melihat Zi Tao saat ini membuatnya semakin ingin mengenal lebih jauh sosok itu.

Mereka memang sudah berkenalan, tapi sangat formal. Dan Yi Fan butuh skenario yang lebih _briliant_.

 _ **I never learned to cook, But I can find a hook. Sing along with me, Sing-sing along with me (hey)**_

Terlihat dewasa dan kuat tapi sebenarnya lembut dan agak kekanakan. Zi Tao seseorang yang seperti itu, tampak jelas dari kilau di manik mata dan senyum menawan yang tercetak di bibirnya. Dan Yi Fan ingin mengetahuinya lebih jauh lagi, tapi bagaimana caranya?

Zi Tao masih mengitari meja undangan, sesekali melompat-lompat kecil, duduk jika ada kursi yang kosong dan menggoda siapa saja yang ada di meja itu, lalu kembali bergaya lucu diantara tatanan meja. Bahkan sang pengantin baru yang duduk di singgasana mereka tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Zi Tao yang benar-benar menghibur. _Random_ mengarahkan langkah kakinya, menyusuri tiap meja dan mengajak siapa saja bernyanyi bersamanya.

Dengan gaya centil yang menggemaskan.

 _ **You gotta know how to treat me like a lady. Even when I'm acting crazy, Tell me everything's alright.**_

Kaki jengjangnya ia bawa ke singgasana sang pengantin, menghampiri sang pengantin pria, menggodanya sejenak sebelum berpindah ke pengantin wanita yang tidak lain adalah Kakaknya sendiri. Melakukan gerakan aneh dengan tangan mereka yang sepertinya hanya mereka yang tahu, seperti kebiasaan Kakak-beradik itu ketika sedang saling menggoda. Dan lucunya, dimatanya adegan itu Zi Tao terlihat makin menggemaskan.

Mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi si pengantin pria, berniat menggoda pengantin wanita, kemudian tertawa ketika sang Kakak melotot padanya dan memberi _gesture_ seolah akan melempar sang adik dengan buket bunga yang di bawanya. Zi Tao berlari turun, menjauh, di iringi tawa para undangan. Kemudian berjalan mundur, memberi senyuman terbaik pada sang Kakak, sampai-sampai Yi Fan tak sadar jika langkah Zi Tao semakin dekat kearahnya.

Bisa di tebak jika dirinya sama sekali tidak berkedip menatap punggung itu, mencermati tiap langkahnya yang meninggalkan bekas berbunga di hatinya. Tiap gerakan yang di lakukannya menjadi sangat menarik, terlebih saat bibir _persik_ kemerahan itu tersenyum padanya, dengan mata yang bersinar ramah. Seperti saat ini, saat tiba-tiba Zi Tao berbalik dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Membuat Yi Fan tersentak kecil karena jarak mereka yang begitu dekat.

Waktunya seolah terhenti melihat bibir _persik_ nya yang melantunkan kalimat bernada yang mendengung indah di telinganya.

 _ **Dear future husband, Here's a few things you'll need to know if you wanna be, My one and only all my life**_

Memberikan kedipan mata nakal, rasanya degup jantungnya meningkat drastis. Bibir _persik_ yang menjadi favoritnya itu bergerak seolah memanggilnya untuk mencicipnya. Karena itulah saat ini ia hanya diam, membiarkan Zi Tao menyanyi di depannya dengan gerakan tangan kanan yang tak memegang _mic_ , dan wajah manisnya itu seolah benar-benar menginginkan dirinya untuk menjadi suami masa depan.

Oh ayolah Yi Fan. Itu hanya khayalanmu saja, Zi Tao sedang menghayati perannya sebagai seorang penyanyi pernikahan. Jadi biarkan si manis itu melakukan perannya tanpa rayuan gombal yang bisa saja keluar dari celah bibir tebalmu.

Seingin apapun kau melakukannya. Karena Zi Tao sudah beranjak dari hadapannya, meninggalkan dirinya yang masih terpaku di tempatnya, tersenyum kecil ketika si manis itu menghampiri seorang anak perempuan dan mengajaknya berdansa dengan gerakan lucu.

 _ **Dear future husband, If you wanna get that special lovin', Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night**_

Pestanya telah usai, sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Namun Yi Fan yang enggan untuk segera pulang, memutuskan untuk membantu si pengantin pria untuk mengkoordinasi _wedding organaizer_ untuk membereskan perlengkapan pesta. Lagipula dia tak senaif itu untuk melakukannya jika tak ada alasan yang kuat. Mana mungkin seorang Wu Yi Fan yang angkuh rela membuang tenaga dan waktunya hanya untuk mengawasi para petugas yang berlalu lalang di tempat resepsi pernikahan di selenggarakan.

Sebenarnya juga untuk hal seperti itu tidak di perlu di awasi. Toh Yi Fan menggunakan alibi tersebut hanya untuk lebih lama melihat Zi Tao yang juga masih bertahan disana, membantu beberapa saudara yang sedang mengemas bunga-bunga yang masih segar dan ingin mereka bawa pulang. Si manis itu tertawa lepas, kancing kemejanya dibiarkan terbuka, mempelihatkan kulit langsatnya yang menggoda, memanggil-manggil Yi Fan untuk menyentuhnya meski hanya seujung jari.

Tak ingin terburu-buru, dari jarak beberapa meter ia hanya memandangi Zi Tao yang duduk di sebuah bangku besi berwarna putih susu yang unik, memangku sebuah buket bunga yang di dapatnya saat acara melempar buket bunga pengantin di ujung acara resepsi. Sosoknya terlihat makin indah bersanding dengan bunga-bunga berbagai warna itu, membuatnya tampak makin bersinar di mata Yi Fan.

Hingga kontak mata mereka kembali bertemu, dengan pancaran keramahan dan keluguan di _black pearl_ yang sama. Yi Fan melengkungkan bibir tebalnya, memancing senyum yang sama di bibir _persik_ Zi Tao. Dan memutuskan untuk beranjak mendekat, melangkah _cool_ , ia membawa dirinya ke bangku dimana si manis itu duduk, sedang mengikat beberapa tangkai bunga di genggamannya.

"Anda masih berada disini" kalimat basa-basi yang terdengar amat ramah. Menatap Yi Fan lekat, dan sedikit menggeser pantatnya agar pria tampan itu dapat duduk di ruang kosong tepat di sisi kanannya.

"Kau sendiri juga masih disini"

Zi Tao tersenyum, mengangguk kecil. "Yah, bunga-bunga ini cantik. Sayang kalau di buang begitu saja" tuturnya lembut.

"Kau suka bunga?"

"Aku suka sekali. Dulu keluarga kami pernah memiliki toko bunga"

"Oh. Pantas saja"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sama indahnya seperti bunga-bunga itu"

Yi Fan berhasil mewarnai pipi Zi Tao dengan rona merah muda yang membuat si manis itu terlihat menggemaskan. Jari panjangnya meraih setangkai mawar putih, membuat Zi Tao yang penasaran jadi memperhatikannya.

"Warna putih cocok untukmu" di sodorkannya setangkai mawar putih itu, dan Zi Tao menerimanya dengan senyum malu-malu. Tersanjung dengan pujian pria asing yang baru di kenalnya itu.

"Terima kasih" senyumnya merekah indah.

Zi Tao mencium lembut aroma harum yang menguar dari tiap kelopak mawar itu, membuat Yi Fan tersenyum penuh arti ketika si manis itu melakukannya. Bagi Yi Fan, Zi Tao terlihat seperti malaikat yang turun dari langit untuk menemuinya.

"Li Yin pintar memilih tempat untuk menikah" ujar Yi Fan, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar taman. Zi Tao mengangkat wajahnya, mengikuti arah pandang pria itu, lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Saat kami kecil kami sering kemari"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya" Zi Tao mengangguk imut. "Di belakang Gereja ini ada sebuah menara jam ada sebuah lonceng besar di dalamnya, aku dan Li Yin- _jiejie_ dulu sering bermain petak umpet disana"

"Menara jam?"

"Anda mau melihatnya?"

"Kalau kau mau menunjukkannya padaku"

"Tentu saja, ayo saya antar"

Zi Tao bangkit berdiri dengan semangat, berjalan beriringan mereka bergerak keluar dari taman, meninggalkan para petugas yang sibuk membongkar singgasana pengantin, mereka berjalan memutar ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Menuju ke belakang Gereja yang terkenal akan citarasa klasik, menuju ke sebuah satu-satunya menara yang berdiri kokoh meski catnya terlihat telah mengelupas di beberapa bagian.

"Hati-hati melangkah, kayunya sudah sangat tua" Zi Tao memperingati. Yi Fan hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Si manis itu membuka pintu menara yang berjeruji, menggoyang-nggoyangkan tangan kirinya di udara untuk menyingkirkan debu yang bertebaran di depan wajahnya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah memimpin, di ikuti Yi Fan yang melangkah hati-hati seraya memperhatikan ke sekitar bangunan kecil dan tinggi itu. Derap langkah mereka yang memijak lantai kayu sebagai satu-satunya melodi yang mengiringi.

Menara itu hanya terdiri dari satu lantai, yang menghubungkan bagian atas menara dengan sebuah tangga melingkar yang cukup tinggi. Bahkan dari bawah pun sudah dapat melihat keatas dengan medongakkan kepala, pada mesin jam yang masih berfungsi dengan baik meski terlihat tua dan terdapat sebuah lonceng besar disana. Semakin keatas kaki mereka membawa, mesin jam tersebut terlihat semakin raksasa.

Yi Fan mengikuti langkah Zi Tao, sempat berdiri di hadapan mesin jam itu dan mengagumi kinerjanya yang prima. Dan Zi Tao yang berdiri di sampingnya tersenyum bangga saat melihat jika dirinya terpesona dengan jam kuno itu. Terlebih pada lonceng yang sepertinya akan berdentang jika jarum jam menunjukkan pukul tertentu. Mirip seperti lonceng yang ada di wihara.

"Masih berfungsi dengan baik, mengagumkan" pujinya, menatap mesin jam dengan pandangan rindu.

Yi Fan menoleh, mengangguk setuju. "Memang mengagumkan" bibirnya bergerak ikut memuji.

Memuji hal yang berbeda.

Hal itu membuat Zi Tao menoleh padanya, tersenyum tipis, kemudian memalingkan wajah sebelum warna merah muda kembali muncul di pipinya.

"Oh lihat! Itu matahari senja!" Zi Tao berseru antusias.

Yi Fan menatap ke depan, di antara celah mesin jam. Menatap keluar kaca yang agak berdebu, dan matanya di manjakan dengan pemandangan indah diluar sana. Hamparan perbukitan hijau yang menjadi jingga karena sinar matahari sore yang cantik. Sungguh pemandangan yang menakjubkan, dan Yi Fan tak menyesal datang ke pesta pernikahan sahabat kuliahnya ini.

Matahari senja. Kapan terakhir kali dirinya menikmati memandang cahaya jingga itu?

Rasanya sudah lama sekali.

Namun bedanya kali ini, seseorang berdiri di sampingnya. Menoleh pada Zi Tao yang juga memandang keluar, mengagumi pemandangan senja sambil menciumi mawar putih yang sempat di berikannya tadi. Membuat sore hari ini terasa lebih sempurna.

"Zi Tao" suaranya memanggil lembut.

Si manis itu berhenti menciumi mawar putihnya, menoleh menatap Yi Fan dengan bayang-bayang jingga membias sebagian wajah femininnya yang terpahat sempurna.

"Menikahlah dengan ku"

 **DING!**

Seperti di iyakan oleh lonceng besar di belakang mereka yang mengaum mendengung keras. Tatapan _auburn_ Yi Fan yang tajam sekaligus lembut memicu jantung Zi Tao untuk berdetak lebih cepat. Sampai tak berkedip, ia mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Kaget dan malu, dirinya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kedua hal itu dari wajahnya, apalagi pria tampan itu menatapnya begitu lembut, dan usapan kecil di pipinya semakin membuat detak jantungnya berantakan.

Hingga Yi Fan mengulangi perkataannya kembali.

"Huang Zi Tao, menikahlah denganku"

Suara beratnya kali ini terdengar lebih jelas. Memerahkan wajah Zi Tao dengan sempurna.

Oh sial. Kenapa jantungnya tak bisa berhenti bedebar? Apakah ini artinya ia menerima ajakan menikah itu?

 _ **Open doors for me and you might get some kisses. Buy me a ring. Buy-buy me a ring, babe**_

 **The End**

 _BGM: Thousand Years – Christina Perri and Dear Future Husband – Meghan Trainor_

Yohooooo~ entahlah gw buat apa kali ini, ga jelas, ga nyambung sama judul lagi, hedeh -_- dan ini bukan song fic ya, lyric diatas itu ngegambarin Taotao yang lagi nyanyi (:

2 lagu yang di gabung jadi satu dan itu bener2 ga nyambung :v maaf ya semua, mohon maklumi imajinasi aneh bin geje dari otak kecil gw ini *bow* tapi tetep, harus review! :3

Demi apa gw langsung post 3 ff sekaligus! Oh neptunus! *terkapar*

 _©Skylar.K_


	3. I Knew You Were Problem

**"I Knew You Were Problem"**

©Skylar.K

 **Kristao**

 _ **Drama. Romance. Mature**_

 **DI KHUSUSKAN PEMBACA CUKUP USIA**

 **Beware with the typo(s)**

 **Inspirated from Taylor Swift song with title** _ **"I Know You Were Trouble"**_ **(:**

.

.

.

Pemuda bertubuh semampai itu di kenal dengan nama Huang Zi Tao kekasih dari Wu Yi Fan. Semua penghuni kampus juga tahu jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Jika memang ada mahasiswa atau dosen yang tidak tahu siapa mereka, bisa di jamin jika orang itu adalah _new comer_ atau bisa jadi dia sangat udik hingga tidak mengetahui 2 orang populer dengan karakter yang berbeda itu.

Dan bagi pemuda blasteran China-Kanada bernama Wu Yi Fan itu memiliki seorang Huang Zi Tao adalah sebuah anugrah tak terkira sekaligus cobaan.

Bukannya dia tak tahu diri, justru karena Yi Fan sangat mensyukuri hal itu, ia merasa menjadi kekasih sah Huang Zi Tao adalah sebuah tantangan. Setiap harinya ia harus mempersiapkan hati dan kepala yang dingin, meski kenyataannya ia tak selalu bisa menerapkan hal itu. Karena kekasihnya yang manis nan lugu itu selalu bisa membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran akan tingkah laku yang sepertinya di sengaja untuk membuatnya tidak pernah tenang menjalani hari-hari.

Salahkan Huang Zi Tao jika tekanan darahnya naik dengan drastis dalam beberapa bulan ini, salahkan Huang Zi Tao jika nantinya dirinya terkena serangan jantung, salahkan Huang Zi Tao jika suatu saat nanti penyakit stroke menyerang tubuh atletisnya, dan salahkan Huang Zi Tao pula jika bisa saja dirinya mati muda.

Intinya apapun nanti yang terjadi pada Wu Yi Fan salahkan semuanya pada Huang Zi Tao.

Kenapa?

Pemuda tinggi semampai yang baru-baru ini mengecat rambutnya berwarna putih itu memang tak pernah membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tenang. Bahkan para sahabatnya, padahal dulunya mereka mengenal pemuda asal China itu memiliki sifat polos yang menggemaskan, namun entah bagaimana beberapa bulan ini semenjak ia menjalin hubungan dengan Pangeran kampus Wu Yi Fan, kepolosan itu telah teracuni oleh pemikiran-pemikiran aneh, yang sahabat Tao duga jika Wu Yi Fan lah yang menyebabkan semua itu.

Semua penghuni kampus akan selalu kompak mengelus dada jika melihat Huang Zi Tao berjalan melewati mereka. _Pheromone_ yang menguar tak terbendung dari sosoknya, membuat siapapun akan rela tak berkedip menatap. Mulai dari gaya berpakaiannya, caranya melangkah, caranya berbicara, caranya tersenyum, caranya tertawa, caranya mengedip, caranya menyisir rambut dengan jemari, caranya mem _pout_ kan bibir, caranya ber- _aegyo_ , caranya marah, semuanya terlihat begitu sempurna.

Huang Zi Tao menguasai semuanya dengan baik. Berbakat dalam hal menggoda iman dan mengundang siapa saja untuk menyentuhnya. Bahkan mereka tak sungkan untuk memperhatikan tubuh ramping pemuda Huang itu dengan sejuta ekspresi. Dari yang murni terpesona sampai liur yang hampir menetes karena tubuh indah yang tercetak sempurna oleh pakaian yang di kenakannya.

Dan hari tanpa teriakan histeris dari seorang Park Chanyeol yang memanggil nama Wu Yi Fan adalah sesuatu yang janggal dan sangat aneh. Karena mustahil bagi pemuda Park yang dengan rela menyumbangkan suara _bass_ nya untuk memanggil sang sahabat Wu dan memulai drama yang setiap harinya selalu seru di tonton.

"YI FAAANNN!" _tuh 'kan_ , si tinggi Park muncul di depan pintu kelas di lantai 3.

Yi Fan tengah membaca ulang bahan materi untuk presentasi ketika suara menggelegar yang menusuk gendang telinga itu terdengar. Si tampan dengan warna rambut berwarna coklat dengan semburat pirang acak itu meletakkan kertas _print out_ materinya dengan kasar ke meja dan menatap sahabatnya itu kesal.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak memanggil ku sehari saja?" tanyanya judes, di sekitar tubuhnya menguar udara dingin yang sanggup meremangkan bulu-bulu halus di tubuh.

"Kau ingin mempermasalahkan teriakan ku atau pacarmu yang saat ini sedang di goda anggota klub panahan?!" Chanyeol berkata begitu menggebu. Seolah hal itu adalah hiburan tak tertandingi untuknya.

 _ **Ting!**_

Alarm di kepala Yi Fan menyala begitu kata-kata 'di goda' sampai ke telinganya.

"Apa katamu?" suaranya mendesis berbahaya. Spontan bangkit berdiri dengan kedua tangan mengepal diatas meja.

"Kataku, Tao sedang di goda anggota klub paーHEY YI FAN!" belum selesai menjelaskan, sang Pangeran kampus telah melesat dari mejanya.

Cukup satu hal yang bisa membuat seorang Wu Yi Fan hilang kendali. Huang Zi Tao.

Gunakan nama Huang Zi Tao, dengan alasan apapun, maka akan berhasil memancing kemarahan Wu Yi Fan.

Pemuda tinggi diatas rata-rata itu menjelma sebagai _Flash_. Kedua kaki panjangnya mengayun sangat cepat dari lantai 3 turun ke lantai dasar dimana sang kekasih berada. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya memancarkan api yang seolah dapat membakar siapa saja yang sedang di tatapnya. Karena kata-kata 'di goda' yang di ucapkan Park Chanyeol tadi cukup membuatnya membayangkan sesuatu yang semakin menjadi di angannya.

Disana. Ia melihat segerombol pemuda berseragam panahan mengerubungi seorang pemuda tinggi yang memakai kemeja kotak-kotak merah dan topi hitam yang bertenger diatas kepalanya. Mereka bersenda gurau, dan pemuda dengan kantung mata ala Panda itu tertawa manis sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"KIM JOONMYUN!" suara seraknya menggelegar di sepanjang koridor.

Segerembol pemuda serta pemuda bermata ala Panda itu menghentikan obrolan mereka karena terkejut, dan dengan kompaknya menoleh kearah Yi Fan yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka bergerombol. Auranya kini siap untuk membunuh pemuda yang bernama Kim Joonmyun yang tidak lain adalah ketua klub panahan, yang berdiri paling depan dan yang paling aktif mengajak bicara si _Panda_ kekasihnya.

Yi Fan mempercepat langkahnya, amarahnya semakin menjadi melihat jika salah satu tangan Tao kekasihnya di pegang oleh tangan pemuda yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu.

Mengerti akan kesalahannya, pemuda berwajah _angelic_ itu melepaskan tangannya cepat dan menatap Yi Fan gugup. Tao berdehem pelan, melirik kearah lain saat sang kekasih makin mendekat.

"KAU!" ajakan beradu jotos di mulai.

Bisa di tebak apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Siapapun akan berakhir sama ketika berani menggoda atau melakukan apapun dengan Huang Zi Tao kekasihnya. Tak peduli siapa dan kenapa, Yi Fan tidak suka jika _miliknya_ di lihat atau di sentuh orang lain.

Dan dengan tak bertanggung jawabnya, Huang Zi Tao, sumber dari pertengkaran itu meninggalkan tempat kerusahan dengam sangat cepat. Senyum kemenangan terukir di bibis _kissable_ kemerahannya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, berlari memasuki kelasnya yang hampir di mulai. Dan teman sebangkunya Byun Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas pendek melihatnya.

"Kau melakukannya lagi hari ini?" pertanyaan yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya pernah pemuda Byun itu lontarkan selama beberapa bulan ini. Tao menoleh dengan senyum teramat manis.

Wajahnya yang tampan dengan garis feminin itu memang sulit di tolak manusia normal. Dan sayangnya semua manusia yang menjadi korban amukan Wu Yi Fan adalah sebagian dari skenario yang telah di rancangnya.

"Semenyenangkan itu membuat Yi Fan- _sunbae_ marah?" seharusnya Baekhyun tak usah menanyakan hal itu. Karena pasti sudah tahu apa jawaban yang keluar dari celah bibir kucing sahabatnya.

"Jika dia marah, itu artinya yang ada di kepalanya hanya ada diriku saja Baek" jawabnya dengan wajah tak berdosa. Berkedip lugu, dan selalu dapat membuat Baekhyun harus mengelus dada sabar.

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa masih saja kau lakukan _Panda_?"

"Bukankah menyenangkan melihat seseorang yang kau cintai marah pada orang yang berusaha dekat denganmu?"

"Tapi kau sengaja membuatnya marah"

"Memang" senyumnya terulas manis. Teramat manis sampai membuat Baekhyun ragu apakah sabahat _Panda_ nya itu berjiwa malaikat atau iblis sebenarnya.

"Kau puas melihatnya?"

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam _bakcpack_ miliknya. "Tentu"

"Masih akan kau ulangi lagi?"

"Tentu saja!"

Baekhyun menyipitkan mata bosan memandang Tao yang kini berkutat dengan sebuah buku, lalu menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau dimana _baby_?"

 _"Aku di cafetaria ge. Kelas gege sudah selesai?"_

"Baru saja selesai. Tunggu _gege_ disana"

 _"Uhm"_

"Jangan kemana-mana, jangan biarkan siapapun menempati kursi _gege_ di meja itu"

 _"Aku mengerti gege"_

" _Love you baby_ "

 _"Love you more gege"_

Yi Fan mengakhiri telepon singkat itu tanpa mengurangi kecepatan kaki panjangnya yang melangkah. Mengabaikan segerombol wanita yang sejak keluar kelas tadi mengerumuninya untuk memberikan sebuah bingkisan, seperti yang terjadi setiap harinya dan hal itu seperti ritual untuk para gadis meski tahu jika tidak ada satupun pemberian mereka yang akan di terima Yi Fan. Dan pemuda tinggi blasteran itu tidak mau ambil pusing meski hanya untuk sekedar mengatakan kata-kata penolakan.

Dan sebagai gantinya, para sahabatnya lah yang akan menerima bingkisan-bingkisan yang sebagian besar berisi makanan itu. Seperti pemuda Xi yang juga dari China, si tukang senyum Chanyeol, dan yang paling mungil Minseok. Padahal mereka sendiri termasuk jajaran mahasiswa populer, tapi tentunya lebih beradab dan tak menyia-nyiakan rezeki dari Tuhan melalui gadis-gadis itu untuk sekedar menghemat uang jajan. Tidak seperti Yi Fan yang terlampau cuek dan fokus pada Huang Zi Tao seorang.

Yi Fan baru saja memasuki _cafetaria_ sambil berbalas pesan dengan seorang Dosen yang membahas soal pertukaran mahasiswa yang di tolaknya. Dan tentu saja hal itu agar tidak jauh-jauh dari Zi Tao _Panda_ kesayangannya. Menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana depan seraya mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari keberadaan sang kekasih. Dan ia melihatnya menempati sebuah meja yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tapi ada yang salah.

Seketika mata tajamnya menyipit melihat sesosok pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang duduk semeja dengan Tao _nya_ , dan dengan lancangnya pemuda yang merupakan adik tingkatannya itu menggenggam tangan kanan Tao, tampak mengatakan sesuatu, di akhiri dengan ciuman di punggung tangan Tao _nya_ , lalu dengan cepat dan kurang ajarnya mencuri kecupan di pipi Tao.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membangkitkan kemurkaan Wu Yi Fan.

"KIM _BLACK_ JONGIN!" dapat di tebak suara siapa yang menggelagar penuh amarah itu.

Drama di mulai setelah sang sutradara mengatakan _action_. Yang itu berarti dimulai dari suara menggelegar Yi Fan.

Kim Jongin yang kali ini menjadi sasaran Yi Fan berdiri cepat dari kursinya dan berlari menjauh sebelum sang Pangeran kampus semakin dekat. Dan tak ingin melepas buruannya, Yi Fan memacu kakinya mengejar Jongin yang tampaknya tak ingin menjadi korban kemarahan si Pangeran yang terkenal mengerikan. Apalagi jika hal itu karena menggoda kekasihnya.

Bahkan Tao yang masih duduk di mejanya pun hanya bisa mengerjap bingung sekaligus kaget karena hal itu terjadi begitu cepat. Jongin yang tiba-tiba mencium pipinya, dan tiba-tiba juga Yi Fan yang berteriak lalu mengejar si _playboy_ hitam itu.

"Si hitam benar-benar cari mati ya? Berani sekali dia melakukan itu padamu?" pemuda Zhang berkata tak habis pikir. Tao mengusap pipi kanannya tepat bekas ciuman Jongin.

"Aku bingung _ge_ , semuanya terjadi sangat cepat" ucapnya agak menggumam.

"Yang tadi itu bukan salah satu rencanamu ' _kan_?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya konstan. " _Gege_ dengar sendiri Jongin mengajakku datang ke pesta ulang tahun Kyungsoo, lebih tepatnya dia memaksaku" membela diri, bibir _kissable_ merahnya di _pout_ kan dengan menggemaskan.

"Ku harap Jongin tidak tertangkap Yi Fan, bisa habis dia sebelum usaha memutihkan kulitnya di mulai" kata Yixing prihatin. Tao tertawa seketika.

"Aku akan senang jika besok melihat beberapa titik di wajahnya membiru _ge_ , hahahaha"

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu. Itu artinya Yi Fan- _gege_ tidak ingin aku di sentuh orang lain ' _kan_?"

"Kau tahu itu Taozi, tapi masih saja sengaja membuat Yi Fan marah-marah setiap hari"

"Karena aku senang melihatnya. Dan kalau Yi Fan- _gege_ marah-marah pada orang-orang itu, artinya dia tidak akan melupakan ku sedetik saja di dalam kepala dan hatinya. Aku benar ' _kan_ Xing- _ge_?" senyum malaikat kembali di tunjukkannya.

Yixing hanya bisa menghela nafas, anggap saja mengiyakan jelmaan _Panda_ yang seksi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanannya bergerak menekan tulang hidungnya tepat di garis mata, membuat gerakan kecil yang cukup bermakna mengurangi rasa lelah di kedua matanya dan pening yang mendera kepalanya. Memejamkan mata Yi Fan menikmati pijatan kecil itu, mengabaikan hiruk pikuk lorong bangunan kampus di lantai 3. Kelasnya baru saja usai, dan jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

Hari ini terasa amat panjang. Yi Fan menyadarinya.

Sebenarnya tubuhnya tidak terlalu lelah, hanya saja staminanya sudah terkuras habis karena hampir seharian marah-marah dengan beberapa orang yang mendekati Zi Tao _nya_.

Kembali menolak pemberian berbotol-botol minuman penambah stamina atau cairan elektrolit yang tersodor padanya dari tangan para gadis. Yi Fan tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya, memilih untuk duduk sejenak di dalam kelas yang telah kosong, dan ponsel yang di biarkan berada diatas meja dalam kondisi tenang dan gelap.

Melihat jarum jam kembali, lalu meraih ponselnya. Ibu jarinya menekan nomor 1 pada panggilan cepat ponselnya, dan segera terhubung dengan nomor sang kekasih. Sudah ketiga kali di cobanya, namun tetap saja nomor tersebut dalam keadaan tidak aktif. Dan hal ini sangat aneh, karena Tao _nya_ tidak pernah sekalipun mematikan ponsel, pemuda manisnya itu selalu membawa _power bank_ kemanapun jadi mustahil jika ponselnya kehabisan batrei. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Baekhyun, sahabat sang kekasih yang selalu hampir bersama _Panda_ nya itu jika di kampus.

 _"Ya sunbae?"_

"Kau bersama Tao saat ini?"

 _"Tidak sunbae, Tao sedang di perpustakaan. Dia bilang akan mengcopy bahan untuk tugas yang di berikan Profesor Kang"_

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubunginya? Ponselnya mati"

 _"Oh itu, ponselnya memang mati dan sedang di charge. Nih di tinggalkan bersamaku"_

"Perpustakaan di lantai 4?"

 _"Benar sunbae"_

"Ya sudah, _thanks_ "

Yi Fan menyimpan ponsel kesayangannya itu di saku celananya, kemudian bangkit seraya meraih _backpack_ yang terasa amat berat karena setumpuk buku tebal beserta bahan-bahan tugas mendekam di dalamnya. Ia harus segera menemui kekasihnya itu agar rasa lelahnya hilang, karena meski semua kelelahan itu di sebabkan oleh Zi Tao sendiri, anehnya dirinya tidak bisa marah pada kekasihnya itu. Bahkan Yi Fan tahu jika Tao sengaja membuatnya marah tiap harinya dengan berdekatan dengan intens pada orang lain.

Dan itu berhasil memancing kemarahannya, yang selalu berakhir memberikan satu atau dua pukulan pada orang yang sudah berani dekat-dekat atau menggoda Zi Tao _nya_.

Pemuda Huang itu memang biang masalah. Jauh sebelum kebiasaan membuatnya marah itu terjadi. Selalu saja ada masalah yang di timbulkan meski semua itu terjadi dengan tidak sengaja.

Huang Zi Tao adalah masalah terbesar di hidupnya. Tidak pernah membuat hidupnya tenang.

Dulu saat hari-hari pertama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, ada saja orang yang berusah mendekati pemuda itu, ada saja yang menggodanya. Saat dirinya sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliah, maka itu menjadi celah bagi siapa saja untuk datang mendekat. Mulai dari menawarkan membantu mengerjakan tugas, ajakan makan bersama, pulang bersama, bahkan iming-iming _Gucci_ terbaru pun pernah terlontar hanya agar Tao _nya_ mau menerima ajakan kencan.

Lalu jika diluar tidak sedang bersamanya, ada saja tangan-tangan nakal yang mampir di bongkahan pantat sintal kekasihnya, dan dengan kurang ajar meremas kecil jika sedang berhimpitan di dalam kereta atau bus. Intinya Zi Tao yang lugu saja sudah menjadi masalah besar bagi ketenangan hidup dan batinnya, bagaimana mungkin hidupnya damai jika malah pemuda jelmaan Panda seksi itu malah membuka diri pada orang lain.

Sungguh masalah besar untuknya. Yi Fan tahu jika Huang Zi Tao kekasihnya adalah benar-benar masalah.

Sedikitpun tak bisa membuatnya tenang, membuat tekanan darah tingginya naik dengan drastis. Dan hal itu melelahkan.

Dan baru saja kedua kaki panjangnya membawanya dengan santai ke sisi lain perpustakaan dimana sebuah mesin _fotocopy_ teronggok, matanya kembali menangkap hal yang kembali membangkitkan amarahnya.

Bahkan dirinya baru merasa tenang 2 jam yang lalu setelah berhasil menghadiahi Kim _Black_ Jongin dengan pukulan mautnya.

Disana, di depan mesin _fotocopy_ , Zi Tao _nya_ berdiri memunggunginya, bersama seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dan berambut madu. Pemuda itu menempel erat pada tubuh belakang Zi Tao, mengalungkan tangan kirinya ke depan bahu Tao dan tangan kanannya yang lancang dan minta untuk di patahkan meraba pantat sintal nan menggoda kekasihnya, dan dari reaksi Zi Tao yang diam saja sepertinya pemuda itu tidak merasakan pelecehan yang berpusat pada aset berharganya.

 _Ingat, ini di perpustakaan Tuan Wu Yi Fan..._

"OH _BASTARD_ SEHUN!"

Persetan dengan kenyataan bahwa dia sedang berada di perpustakaan. Persetan bahwa kini penjaga perpustakaan tengah melotot padanya. Memang apa yang bisa di lakukannya? Toh Yayasan tempat kampus ini bernaung adalah milik Keluarganya.

Baik Sehun dan Zi Tao menoleh cepat seperti anak kunci ketika terlibat obrolan ringan, pemuda yang _mungkin_ kekurangan pigmen melanin yang minim ekpresi nyaris seperti Yi Fan itu tampak kaget dan spontan melepaskan tangannya yang _nangkring_ di pundak dan bagian terlarang di tubuh Zi Tao. Wajah tampannya seketika menjadi horror ketika Yi Fan mendekat dengan aura membunuh, sementara Zi Tao yang bingung akan kemarahan besar kekasihnya yang entah apa pemicunya. Padahal pemuda Wu itu tahu jika mereka adalah sahabat sejak _senior high school_.

"H-hai _hyung_ " Sehun tersenyum kaku, perlahan menggeser tubuhnya di samping Zi Tao.

Yi Fan semakin dekat dan Sehun dengan cepat bersembunyi di balik tubuh tinggi Zi Tao yang kini di gunakannya sebagai tameng. Pemuda _Panda_ itu bahkan sampai harus menahan tubuh Yi Fan yang terus meringsek maju untuk menyeret Sehun dari balik punggungnya.

"Tunggu _gege_! Kenapa _gege_ marah-marah?" Tao menatap bingung sembari menahan bahu Yi Fan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana _gege_ tidak marah kalau albino sialan itu sudah melecehkanmu!?" tatapan maut bagai laser itu di tunjukkan Yi Fan pada Sehun yang mengintip-ngintip dari balik punggung Zi Tao.

"Hah?!" kekasihnya itu terkejut. "Melecehkan? Aku dan Sehun hanya sedang membicarakan tugas yang kami dapat dari Profesor Kang!"

Yi Fan memicingkan mata, meraih kedua tangan Zi Tao yang tersimpan di bahunya. "Kamu tidak merasakannya? _Gege_ melihatnya tangan laknatnya itu meremas bokongmu!" ujarnya penuh emosi.

Kekasih Panda _nya_ itu terkesiap. Cepat ia menoleh ke balik punggungnya, menatap Sehun yang menyeringai sok polos padanya. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Yi Fan bernafsu menghabisi sahabat albino kekasihnya itu.

"Pantas saja tadi aku merasa ada sesuatu di pantat ku, ternyata itu tanganmu Oh Sehun?" Zi Tao menatap tajam. Sehun hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Kemari kau! Akan ku patahkan tulangmu!" Yi Fan berusaha menggapai Sehun yang kembali bersembunyi di balik punggung Zi Tao, tapi tanpa di duga kekasihnya itu malah memeluk pinggangnya erat dan mendorong tubuhnya beberapa langkah ke belakang, yang otomatis membuat jarak mereka dan Sehun melebar.

"Apa yangー" Yi Fan akan memprotes, tapi Zi Tao sudah memotong kalimatnya.

"Aku sendiri yang akan menghajarnya _gege_!"

Yi Fan berhenti berusaha melepaskan diri, menundukkan kepala ia menatap Zi Tao yang memeluknya erat dan juga tengah menatapnya. Tapi saat mereka kembali mengarahkan pandang di tempat Sehun berada, pemuda tinggi kekurangan pigmen melanin itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Dan siapapun yang menjadi Oh Sehun pasti akan kabur jika ada kesempatan seperti ini.

Zi Tao mengerang kesal. Tampaknya ia bersungguh-sungguh jika akan menghajar sahabatnya itu dengan tangannya sendiri, karena meskipun kesal dengan Sehun, ia tetap tak tega jika pemuda albino itu berakhir di tangan Yi Fan. Bisa di tebak seperti wajah tampan Sehun nanti di acak-acak oleh Pangeran Wu itu.

Yi Fan mengabaikan jika saat ini mereka berada di perpustakaan kampus, dan meskipun tak banyak mahasiswa yang sedang berada disana, tetap saja menciptakan keributan seperti tadi dan melakukan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya di lakukan di perpustakaan sangat tidak di anjurkan. Andai saja dirinya bukan anak pewaris pemilik yayasan, mungkin rektor kampus tak segan mendepaknya keluar dari Universitas.

Bahkan Yi Fan tak peduli meski saat ini beberapa pasang mata mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan ingin tahu, seperti menonton sebuah drama yang tak ada habisnya dan selalu di tunggu-tunggu. Dan ia menyuguhkan drama itu dengan senang hati, meraih tangan Zi Tao, membalikkan tubuh kekasihnya itu, dan menyelipkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Zi Tao, membawa pemuda manis itu menempel pada tubuhnya.

Mempertontonkan kemesraannya dengan Zi Tao adalah salah satu hobinya. Karena dengan begitu siapa saja akan tahu jika pemuda _Panda_ itu adalah miliknya.

"Kamu benar-benar akan menghajar si albino itu untuk _gege 'kan_?" jarak wajah mereka amat sangat dekat. Para penonton pun sampai menahan nafas melihatnya, karena hanya membutuhkan sedikit dorongan agar kedua bibir mereka menempel sempurna.

"Tentu saja!" Tao mengangguk semangat. "Kalau aku tahu itu perbuatan tangannya pasti sudah ku hajar dia" kesalnya.

"Lebih peka lah lain waktu. Bagaimana jika ada orang brengsek yang melecehkanmu seperti si Oh _bastard_ Sehun tadi _hum_? Seperti ini ' _kan_?" Yi Fan melembutkan nadanya di tiga kata terakhir, suaranya mendadak rendah, serta menyelipkan kedua tangannya yang semula melingkar tenang di pinggang ramping Zi Tao, menyelinap masuk melewati pinggiran _jeans_ sang kekasih dan meremas bongkahan pantat sintal yang menjadi aset berharganya.

" _Gege_!" Zi Tao terkesiap. Tubuhnya menengang merasakan remasan lembut di pantatnya. Tangannya yang semula memeluk pinggang kokoh Yi Fan refleks memegangi kedua tangan kekasihnya yang mendekam di dalam celananya.

"Dia melakukannya seperti ini _'kan_?"

Tao memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit kuat bibirnya. Kepalanya otomatis tertunduk untuk menahan diri agar tidak terpancing perbuatan cabul sang Pangeran kampus. Para penonton drama itupun sukses dibuat mengaga melihat perbuatan ekstrim Yi Fan.

Demi Tuhan, mereka berada di perpustakaan!

"Ahh~ _gege_!" Tao berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan besar itu, tapi Yi Fan terlalu mahir menggerakkan tangannya.

"Kamu harus di hukum _baby_ " nadanya begitu seduktif, memberi kecupan di telinga Zi Tao. Kekasihnya itu memerah sempurna, dan tengah mati-matian menahan desahan yang nyaris keluar dari celah bibirnya.

Zi Tao tidak bisa menahannya terlalu lama, ia juga memiliki batasan untuk menahan gejolak gairah yang di tawarkan Yi Fan. Kekasihnya itu sangat pintar memancing nafsu, tangannya yang semula hanya meremas dan memijat, kini mulai lancang mengarahkan jemari kurus panjangnya di celah garis pantatnya, tepat di depan pintu masuk lubang analnya.

"Ugh... _gege_ ehh~ berhentiiiihh~" Zi Tao menunduk tak berdaya, tangannya meremas kuat kemeja di bagian bahu lebar kekasihnya itu.

"Hm? Kenapa?" di kecupnya tengkuk Zi Tao, memberi rangsangan disana.

Para penonton drama menegak ludah kasar. Kedua tangan Yi Fan semakin tak tahu sopan bergerilya di dalam celana _jeans_ Zi Tao.

Si manis dengan bibir _persik_ kemerahan itu mengeram rendah. "Berhenti _gege_ eehh~ uuhh...lubangku terasa gatal~~ ahh..."

"Disini?" Yi Fan menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya tepat lubang Zi Tao. Kekasihnya itu mengangguk. "Di dalamnya terasa gatal?"

"Uhhnn~~" Tao semakin erat meremas kemeja Yi Fan, wajahnya memerah sempurna sampai ke telinga.

"Kamu mau _gege_ menggaruknya?"

Zi Tao menjawab dengan anggukkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu kita harus pulang dulu _baby_ "

"Kenapaahh~ ahh...tidak disini sajaahhh~ ahn~"

"Tidak bisa sayangku. _Gege_ akan membantumu menghilangkan rasa gatalnya, jadi kita harus pulang terlebih dahulu"

"Janjiーaahh..."

"Janji"

Salah satu hal yang di sukai Yi Fan dari Zi Tao adalah. Kekasih _Panda_ nya itu dapat mengucapkan sesuatu yang nakal dengan lugunya.

"Kkhhh~ ahh...ahhh...uhhn~ _gege_ eeehh~"

"Pelan-pelan saja sayang, gerakkan pinggulmu dengan benar"

"Oh! Aahh... _your cock ge_ ~ ahh...oh..."

" _Why baby_? _Whats wrong with my cock hm_?"

Terjebak kemacetan saat dalam perjalan pulang, tak membuat Yi Fan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gatal di dalam lubang kekasihnya. Bahkan kemacetan sore ini di manfaatkannya dengan baik, tak peduli jika mobil yang mereka tumpangi bergoyang seirama dengan gerakan tubuh Zi Tao yang penuh keringat _mengendarai_ penis besar Yi Fan di balik kemudi.

Tak ada pilihan lain. Zi Tao menurut saja saat kekasihnya itu berbaik hati membantunya menghilangkan rasa gatal di dalam lubangnya yang sangat menyiksa sejak tangan Yi Fan meraba-raba pantat dan lubang analnya. Tubuhnya yang seksi ramping semakin menggoda diatas pangkuan Yi Fan, terpaksa menekuk kaki panjangnya karena _space_ tempat duduk yang agak sempit mengingat tinggi tubuh mereka berdua.

Dan disinilah mereka berakhir. Di dalam mobil yang terjebak kemacetan yang mengular panjang, berbagi peluh dan saliva, saling mendesahkan nama masing-masing dan mecari kepuasan bersama.

Kedua tangan kokoh Yi Fan membantu pergerakan Zi Tao, memegangi pinggang rampingnya. Meski desahannya tak sekeras Zi Tao, namun hal itu cukup membuat kekasih _Panda_ nya tak ingin mengakhiri kegiatan seks mereka.

"Masih terasa gatal sayang?" tanya Yi Fan rendah, suaranya bergetar, kedua matanya terpejam dengan wajah yang memerah menahan kenikmatan yang berpusat pada penisnya yang mendekam di dalam lubang surga Zi Tao.

"Masih _gege_ eehhh~ ahh...oh..."

"Kalau begitu lebih cepat bergerak"

Zi Tao menurut. Tubuhnya bergerak naik-turun dengan kecepatan yang konstan, wajahnya yang memerah dengan bibir terbuka dan mata terpejam, serta peluh yang menetes turun dari dahi ke dagunya menambah keseksiannya yang membuat Yi Fan tak ingin berakhir dalam satu ronde.

Gerakan yang semakin cepat dan desahan yang bersahut-sahutan membawa mereka ke warna putih yang sama, bersamaan.

Tubuh rampingnya yang berkilat karena peluh bersandar penuh diatas pangkuan Yi Fan dengan penis yang masih tertanam disana. Yi Fan mengecup sayang puncak kepala Zi Tao, mengelus punggung polosnya yang lengket. Nafas mereka yang berat saling bersahutan merdu, diiringi hawa panas yang sama sekali tidak terurai meski pendingin telah di nyalakan.

" _Gege_ " suara indah Zi Tao terdengar sengau menggoda.

"Ada apa sayangku?"

"Lubangku masih gatal _gege_ " kepalanya mendongak, melemparkan kilau lugu yang selalu menjadi andalannya. Yi Fan tersenyum miring, memberi kecupan manis di kening basahnya.

"Kamu mau _gege_ melakukan apa sayang?"

"Bantu garuk lubangku lagi _gege_ ~"

"Bagaimana _gege_ bisa menggaruk lubangmu _baby_?"

"Seperti yang _gege_ lakukan tadi~"

"Apa yang _gege_ lalukan?"

"Masukkan penis _gege_ ke lubangku, itu sangat membantu _gege_ ~"

Yi Fan tersenyum tampan, mengelus pipi Tao yang memerah lucu, lalu mengecup bibir merahnya.

"Itu artinya kamu menyukai penis _gege_ sayang. Lubangmu akan terus terasa gatal jika menginginkan penis _gege_ menghujam lubang ketatmu itu"

"Lalu?"

"Tandanya mulai sekarang _gege_ harus lebih sering memberimu hukuman dengan menyodok lubangmu"

"Menyodok dengan apa?"

"Penis _gege_ tentu saja. Jadi katakan jika lubangmu gatal lagi"

Zi Tao mengangguk lugu. "Kalau begitu _gege_ akan memasukkan penis _gege_ lagi?"

"Kalau kau berubah pikiran juga tidak apa"

"Aku mau sekarang! Lubang ku masih gatal _gege_ ~" ia merengek lucu.

"Kalau _gege_ tidak mau sekarang bagaimana?"

" _Gege_ jahat" Zi Tao mem _pout_ kan bibirnya imut.

" _Gege_ masukkan saat sampai di apartemen saja bagaimana?"

"Tidak mau! Masukkan penis _gege_ sekarang~"

Yi Fan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu masukkan lah seperti tadi"

Zi Tao menurut. Melakukan apa saja agar rasa gatal di dalam lubangnya mereda, dan hal itu hanya bisa di lakukan penis besar Yi Fan yang rakus menempati lubang sempitnya. Dan Pangeran Wu itu tersenyum terselubung, dan semakin bergairah saat bibir merah Zi Tao meloloskan suara indah sengaunya yang melontarkan kalimat lugu yang nakal.

"Penis _gege_ besar sekaliiiihhh~~ ahhh..oohh... _gege_ ~ akh!"

Huang Zi Tao benar-benar masalah di dalam hidup Wu Yi Fan.

Masalah yang tidak akan pernah berakhir selama mereka saling memiliki. Masalah yang berasal dari keluguan yang bercampur dengan kejahilan serta sikap nakal yang tak pernah di lakukannya dengan sengaja.

Intinya Wu Yi Fan tahu Huang Zi Tao adalah masalah sejak awal hubungan mereka.

Jadi nikmati masalahmu yang manis itu Yi Fan. Nikmatilah dengan baik. Dan tolong tetaplah sehat.

 **To be continue**

Ide awal muncul waktu nonton kuis musik di sala satu tv n pas lagu Taylor Swift muncul, tiba-tiba aja pengen bikin n jadinya malah kayak begini. Nc nanggung lagi, tapi ya sudahlah, wekawekaweka

And please leave your review after reading~ :3

 _Skylar.K_


	4. UNIVERSE and GALAXY

**UNIVERSE and G**.A. **L**.A. **X**.Y

 _©Skylar.K_

 **Wu Yi Fan** _ **and**_ **Huang Zi Tao**

 _ **Drama/ Romance/ Fluff**_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Galaxy, wanna take a walk with me?_

 _Wanna cross the twinkling Milky Way and hold hands and walk with me?_

* * *

" _Peach_!"

Pemuda bersurai keperakan yang nyaris putih itu berhenti mengayunkan ayunan kecil yang di dudukinya sejak 30 menit yang lalu, mengangkat wajahnya menatap lurus ke depan. Menatap pada sosok pria tinggi bersurai keemasan memakai mantel hitam yang tengah berlari kecil membawa sebuah _paper bag_ kecil di tangan kanannya.

Pemuda yang di panggil _peach_ itu mengulas senyum di bibir _kissable_ nya ketika si pria tampan semakin dekat dengannya yang berada di area bermain anak.

Untungnya hari sudah beranjak sore, yang artinya pengunjung taman ini sudah memilih untuk pulang.

" _Gege_ tidak perlu berlari seperti itu" suaranya terdengar lembut, menatap prihatin pria tampan yang kini telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu _gege_ disini?" bukannya menjawab, pria pemilik _auburn_ itu malah balik bertanya.

 _Peach_ mengangkat bahu kecil, lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada rantai ayunan yang sejak tadi di cengkramnya.

"Hanya 30 menit" ucapnya setelah melihat pada jam tangannya. Pria di depannya itu mendesah keras, lalu memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di ayunan di samping kanan pemuda manis itu.

"Maaf, tadi _gege_ ada rapat dadakan" sesalnya bersungguh-sungguh. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum, lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf _ge_. Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu, aku yang sudah mengajak _gege_ ke taman ini" bibir _kissable_ kemerahan itu masih tersenyum indah.

Kris, nama pria tampan itu mengulurkan satu tangannya, mengusak lembut surai keperakan pemuda manis yang selalu dapat membuatnya nyaman.

"Ini untuk mu" Kris meletakkan _paper bag_ kecil yang di bawanya diatas pangkuan si pemuda _peach_ yang kini menatapnya bingung.

"Apa ini _ge_?" _black pearl_ nya menatap lugu pada pria tampan yang duduk di ayunan di sisi kanannya. Kris menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Lihat saja"

Tao, si pemuda _peach_ , dengan alis bertaut mulai merogoh ke dalam _paper bag_ itu, mengambil isinya. Yaitu sebuah kotak berkuruan sedang berwarna biru tua. Ia pun kembali menatap Kris yang tak lepas memperhatikannya. Dan pria itu mengangguk singkat, sebuah tanda jika ia boleh membukanya.

Maka ia pun membuka kotak itu perlahan, dan seketika terdiam saat melihat isi di dalam kotak pipih itu.

"Apa ini _ge_?" tanyanya, menatap bingung pada si tampan Kris.

Pria itu meraih kotak tersebut dari tangan Tao dan mengambil sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin berbentuk Saturnus. Bola kecil itu di taburi serpihan emas di bagian cincin yang mengitarinya, memberi kesan mewah dan elegan.

"Kau pernah bilang kalau _gege_ seperti _galaxy 'kan_?" Kris kembali menatap Tao. Pemuda manis itu mengangguk polos.

"Kenapa kau anggap _gege_ seperti _galaxy_?"

Tao mengerjap lucu, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Karena sejak aku mengenal _gege_ , aku jadi tahu jika Dunia ini sangat luas. _Gege_ mengajari ku banyak hal, dan _gege_ juga lah yang menunjukkan Dunia padaku"

"Tidak semuanya _peach_ "

"Memang, tapi semua yang ada di dalam diri _gege_ itu menakjubkan. Aku melihat apa yang tidak pernah ku lihat dari diriku, _gege_ itu _galaxy_ yang luas dan menakjubkan"

"Tapi _galaxy_ tidak ada artinya jika tidak ada berbagai planet dan benda yang mengisinya. Kau tahu"

" _Galaxy gege_ memiliki itu"

"Ya, _galaxy gege_ memilikinya, dan kau adalah bagian dari _galaxy gege_ "

 _Auburn_ Kris bertemu _black pearl_ Tao. Pemuda bermata Panda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, kemudian menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak _ge._ Aku bukan bagian dari _galaxy gege_ " ucapnya pelan. Ia menunduk menatap sepatunya. Kris mengernyit.

"Kenapa bukan?" ia menuntut jawaban.

Tao menghela nafas pendek, dan kembali menatap Kris yang kini menatapnya penuh selidik. Tersenyum getir, menampakkan kesenduan di manik _black pearl_ miliknya.

"Aku bukan apa-apa di bandingkan _galaxy gege"_

Kris menghela nafas samar, kemudian bangkit berdiri. Ia mendekati Tao yang masih duduk di ayunan, memperhatikannya dengan kesedihan di maniknya yang indah.

"Kau bahkan lebih dari bagian _galaxy gege peach_ " ujarnya lembut, seraya menekuk kedua lututnya di hadapan Tao. Membutnya kini setengah bersimpuh dengan tubuh tegap, hingga posisinya sejajar dengan Tao yang duduk di ayunan, kini menatapnya kaget atas tindakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang _gege_ lakukan? Berdiri lah _ge_!" Tao bergerak tak nyaman. Hendak bangkit berdiri, tapi Kris lebih dulu menahannya.

Pria tampan itu tersenyum lembut, kembali mendudukkan Tao di ayunan. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan pemuda manis itu, menyalurkan kehangatan yang tulus dari dasar hatinya.

" _Galaxy_ tidak akan ada jika tidak ada alam semesta. Dan kau adalah _semesta_ _gege_. _Universe_ , jagat raya, yang membentuk semua yang ada di dalamnya" ujarnya lembut. Tao mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah, karena kini matanya telah berembun.

"Tidak _ge_ " ia menggeleng lemah. Suaranya pun terdengar agak serak.

Kris melepaskan satu genggamannya, meraih dagu Tao agar kembali memandangnya. "Kenapa tidak, hm?"

"Aku tidak pantas untuk _gege_. Aku dekat dengan _gege_ seperti ini saja sudah membuatku senang" pertahanan Tao runtuh. _Liquid_ beningnya tidak bisa di cegah untuk keluar saat ia mengatakannya.

"Jangan menangis _peach_ " Kris menyeka lembut air mata di pipi Tao dengan jemari panjangnya. Ia tidak suka melihat _semestanya_ menangis seperti ini. Terlalu menyakitkan.

"Siapa yang bilang kau tidak pantas? Jangan dengarkan apa kata orang. _Gege_ cukup tahu mana yang baik dan tidak untuk hidup _gege_ " ia masih menyeka setiap air mata yang merambati pipi halus Tao.

"Apa _gege_ tidak malu dekat dengan ku? Di bandingkan _gege_ yang seperti Pangeran, aku hanya rakyat jelata yang tidak tahu malu igin berteman dengan orang seperti _gege_ " Tao terisak. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" _Gege_ juga sama sepertimu _peach_. _Gege_ bukan Pangeran, jadi _gege_ tidak harus memilih untuk dekat dengan siapapun"

"Tapi mereka bilang..."

"Jangan dengarkan mereka _peach_. Bahkan dirimu lebih baik dari mereka yang selalu membicarakan keburukan orang lain. Menurutmu siapa yang lebih pantas yang di anggap sebagai yang _tidak berguna_ , hm?"

"Tapi _gege_ punya segalanya, _gege_ seorang Direktur, _gege_ berasal dari keluarga terpandang, _gege_ tampan, sedangkan akuー"

"Sshhh..." Kris menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir _kissable_ Tao. "Jangan bicara seperti itu, _gege_ tidak pernah melihat status mu _peach_. _Gege_ mohon, kalau kau bicara seperti itu, _gege_ benar-benar terluka" ujarnya menatap sedih.

Tao berhasil mengubah tangisnya menjadi isakan kecil yang lolos dari belah bibir _kissable_ nya. Melihat Kris yang kini tersenyum padanya, dan menyeka pipinya yang basah.

"Yang _gege_ tahu, kau adalah pekerja keras, dan berkemauan besar. _Gege_ suka dengan semangatmu, _gege_ suka dengan semua yang ada pada dirimu, sekalipun kau yang cengeng dan manja. _Gege_ suka semuanya"

Tampak rona merah muda kini menghiasi pipi basah Tao. Pemuda manis itu kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menghangat, meski Kris sudah terlanjur melihatnya. Dan hal itu membuat _galaxy_ tampan itu tersenyum.

" _Galaxy gege_ tidak akan pernah ada jika tidak ada semesta _mu_ _peach_ " ujanya lagi, sangat lembut. "Kau adalah _universe_ dimana _galaxy gege_ hidup" imbuhnya.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah memerah, keping _black pearl_ nya bergulir malu-malu. Menghindari _auburn_ Kris yang menatapnya lekat. Tapi pria tampan itu menarik dagunya lembut, membuatnya mau tak mau harus balas menatap _auburn_ tajam itu.

"A-aku...aku bahkan tidak seindah _gege_. M-mana mungkin aku ini _semesta_ _gege_ " ia berkata malu-malu.

" _Gege_ juga begitu. _Gege_ tidak pernah menganggap _gege_ ini menakjubkan, sampai kau yang bilang kalau _gege_ seperti _galaxy_. Karena keindahan seseorang tidak akan bisa di lihat sendiri oleh orang itu _peach_ , butuh orang lain untuk melihatnya, dan mengatakan jika orang itu indah. Agar Dunia tahu seperti apa keindahan yang di milikinya"

Tao menggigit bibirnya kecil. "Dan...seperti apa keindahan _semesta_ ku _ge_?" tanyanya mencicit. Kris tersenyum.

"Lebih indah dari _galaxy gege_. Lebih menakjubkan, lebih berkilau, lebih mempesona. Karena semesta lah yang membentuk _galaxy_ "

Tao kembali menunduk, dan Kris bangkit berdiri. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya condong kearah Tao, membuat pemuda bermata Panda itu berjingkat kecil di ayunannya, kaget. Ia semakin bingung saat pria tampan bermarga Wu itu seperti tengah memasangkan sesuatu di lehernya. Dan saat Kris menjauhkan tubuhnya, Tao meraba bagian dadanya, merasakan liontin bulat, ia pun menunduk melihat kalung yang sudah menggantung indah lehernya.

" _Gege_..." ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya, mendongak menatap Kris yang berdiri di depannya.

" _Universe_ tidak boleh menolak _galaxy_ , karena kalau _universe_ menolak, maka itu artinya kehancuran untuk _galaxy"_

" _Gege_ yakin? Apa nanti _gege_ tidak menyesal?" Tao meremas liontin Saturnus kalungnya. Menatap Kris dengan goresan kegelisahan di manik _black pearl_ nya.

"Kenapa _gege_ harus menyesal? Semesta yang menciptakan _galaxy_ , jadi _gege_ harus berterima kasih padamu"

Tao mengerutkan dahinya lucu. "Kenapa?" kini keping hitam itu menatap Kris bingung.

"Karena _semesta_ sudah menciptakan _galaxy_. Hari itu saat kau menemukan _gege_ yang mabuk parah dan hampir bunuh diri, saat itu _galaxy gege_ terbentuk, berkat _semesta_ nya"

Kris tersenyum lembut.

" _Galaxy gege_ memiliki batas _peach_ , sedangkan semesta milikmu tidak. Karena itu _gege_ membutuhkan mu untuk tetap menjadi semesta _gege_ dan menjaga _galaxy_ _gege_. Jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasih gege?"

Wajah manis Tao memerah sempurna. Bibir _kissable_ nya sampai menutup-terbuka seperti ikan yang di keluarkan dari dalam air. Dan Kris meraih tangan Tao, membimbing _semesta_ nya itu untuk bangkit berdiri.

" _Gege_ sungguh-sungguh?" pemuda _Panda_ itu mencicit.

"Apa _gege_ terlihat bercanda?"

Tao menggeleng cepat. "Tapi kalau merekaー"

"Jangan dengarkan mereka. Memang apa pengaruhnya mereka pada _semesta_ dan _galaxy_ , hm? Mereka hanya bebatuan asteroid kecil yang tidak lebih dari debu di jagat raya"

"Tapi aku takut _ge_ "

"Apa yang kau takutkan _peach_? _Semesta gege_ jauh lebih kuat dan tak terhingga, buktinya sampai saat ini _semesta_ _gege_ masih berdiri di hadapan _gege_ "

Tao ingin mengatakan 'bersedia' tapi dirinya tidak bisa begitu saja menepis ketakutannya.

"Bagaimana kalau suatu hari ada yang mencoba memisahkan kita?" kembali ia melemparkan ketakutan di manik indahnya.

"Tidak akan _peach_. _Semesta_ dan _galaxy_ tidak akan berpisah. Kau tidak percaya pada _gege_?"

"Aku percaya _ge_ "

"Kalau begitu?"

Tao menarik nafas pendek, kemudian mengangguk mantap. "Aku mau _ge_. Aku mau jadi kekasih _gege_ "

Senyum di bibir plum Kris mengembang seketika. Ia menarik tangan Tao yang di genggamnya, hingga membuat tubuh pemuda _Panda_ itu menempel erat padanya. Ia memeluknya erat, serta menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang _semesta_.

" _I love you_ Huang Zi Tao. _Please keep be my universe for my galaxy_ "

Tao tersenyum, balas memeluk sang _galaxy_. " _I love you too ge_. _And please stay be my galaxy in my universe_ "

* * *

 _Should I do it or not? After thinking about it_

 _The midwinter confession that ran away after my breath stopped from your eyes_

 _Did it float off to the Milky Way that is faintly shining in the sky?_

 _Galaxy, wanna take a walk with me?_

 _The twinkling Tinkerbell pixie dust will make me float_

 **END**

 _ **Inspirated from ©AKMU: Galaxy**_

Sebenernya ff ini mau di bikin chaptered yang tema per partnya di ambil dari segala sesuatu hal berbau angkasa, tapi karena tiba-tiba ga mood, mungkin karena terlalu banyak ide baru yang muncul, jadinya terlantar deh. Aku putusin buat di post aja, kalaupun ada lanjutannya pasti ntar tiba2 nongol next partnya, haha /author labil :v

Jadi, selagi gw juga lagi bikin Adore, gw post yang ini dulu. Lagi ga maksimal mikir juga, soalnya lagu flu, pusing, padahal baru kelar sakit tenggorokan -.,-

 _And_ bagi yang baper soal interview Sina, gw cukup bangga dengan HZT, dia mengakui kalau dia menyesal telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang jahat soal WYF(udah tau apa kan? Jadi ga perlu gw ketik lagi). Dan bisa di tebak jika dia menerima banyak hujatan lagi, dan mungkin tidak akan berhenti. Sebenarnya nggak ada yang salah dan benar, tinggal nunggu aja gimana tanggapan WYF soal permintaan maaf HZT yang terselubung itu(bagi gw terselubung, soalnya dia ngomong menyesal gitu pas wawancara).

Terlepas dari semua itu, gw tetap ga malu ataupun menyesal ngefans sama HZT. Semata gw ngomong seperti ini bukan karena dia Idola gw, tapi karena gw memandang segala sesuatu hal dari sudut yang lain. Saat yang lain bilang _"pengkhianat teriak pengkhianat"_ maka gw akan _bilang " dia mengaku meski tahu jika dia akan kembali di hujat"_ , saat yang lain bilang _"cari sensasi"_ maka gw bilang _"dia berusaha mengatakan apa yang belum atau tertunda untuk di katakan"_ , saat mereka bilang _"itu karena lo suka sama HZT"_ , gw bilang _"Iya gw suka sama HZT, tapi bukan berarti gw jadi bego' dan membabi buta. Seperti yang kalian lakukan, gw bisa aja ngehujat kalian karena jelek2in HZT. Tapi gw ga ngelakuin itu karena gw ga mau jadi kayak kalian, dan karena gw cuma fans yang bisanya cuma nonton, gw ga mau jadi fans yang sok tahu seperti yang kalian lakukan"_

 _Well_ , Miley Cyrus _said_ : _"Remember only God can judge ya, forget the haters cause somebody loves ya"_ in 'We Can't Stop' song.

Jadi maklum kalau kita jadi baper soal semua itu, tapi ingat jangan buat celah bagi mereka(haters) untuk semakin menghina HZT hanya karena kita(pendukung) menanggapi mereka dengan kepala yang panas. Cukup tanggapi dengan senyum(meski di dalem sakit), dan percaya dengan HZT. Everythings gonna be ok.

Daaaaannn~ semoga ff ini bisa bikin kalian senyum lagi ya? Jangan sedih terus2an :3

Last! Keep health ya semua, dan jangan lupa review, otte? #wink

 _©Skylar.K_


	5. Just Give Me a Reason

**"Just Give Me a Reason"**

 _©Skylar.K_

 **Wu Yi Fan** _and_ **Huang Zitao** _feat._ **Xi Luhan**

 _ **Drama / Romance / Fluff / and...guess what?  
**_

 **A/n: gw bikin ini fic sambil bersin2 beruntun. Kayaknya tuh manusia berdua ngerasa bakal gw nistain di ff ini, makanya gw bersin mulu :v /*melipir**

.

.

.

"Apa lagi _ge_?" ia menyingkirkan tangan besar yang hinggap di pundak kanannya. Bertanya malas, sekilas menatap pria yang telah menundanya melanjutkan langkah.

"Dengarkan _gege_ dulu sebentar" Yifan mencoba meraih kedua pundak Zitao, namun pria yang lebih muda darinya itu menghindar lebih cepat, berdiri dengan jarak yang cukup nyata dan bersendekap.

"Apa lagi yang mau _gege_ bicarakan? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas?" Zitao memutar matanya malas, masih memandang kearah lain.

"Kamu bahkan belum dengar apa yang mau _gege_ katakan _peach._ Darimananya yang sudah jelas?"

"Sudah cukup jelas _ge_ , apa yang aku lihat tadi sudah menjelaskan semuanya. _Gege_ memang tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku!"

" _Gege_ selalu memikirkan perasaanmu! Justru kamu yang tidak pernah ingin mengerti apa yang _gege_ rasakan!"

"Oh, benarkah? Jadi selama ini apa yang sudah ku lakukan untuk _gege_ tidak berarti apapun begitu?!"

" _Gege_ sudah banyak mengalah untukmu _peach_! Mengertilah sekali ini saja untuk _gege_ " nada tinggi pada suaranya berakhir dengan lebih lembut.

"Jadi _gege_ terpaksa mengalah untukku? Dan sekarang _gege_ memintaku untuk mengerti? _Never_!"

"Kenapa kamu selalu egois?! Kamu boleh melakukannya sedangkan _gege_ tidak!"

"Aku tidak egois! _Gege_ yang tidak mengerti!"

"Apa lagi yang _gege_ tidak mengerti!? Kamuー"

 _ **Bugh!**_

Hantaman sebuah bantal berbentuk bulat berbentuk kepala Panda mendarat sukses di wajah tampan Yifan, menghentikan kalimat pembelaannya di ujung lidah. Dan suara pintu kamar yang di banting setelahnya menegaskan bahwa Zitao yang menjadi pelaku tunggal pelemparan bantal itu sedang benar-benar marah.

Yifan mengeram kesal, seraya melemparkan bantal berbentuk kepala Panda itu ke sembarang arah. Mengusap wajahnya gusar, dan menendang angin kosong dengan kaki panjangnya. Kemudian berkacak pinggang, membalikkan tubuhnya kini menghadap set sofa ruang tengah yang agak berantakan karena pertengkaran yang sempat terjadi disana, dan mengorbankan beberapa bantal sofa serta remote televisi yang menjadi alat pemukul _nyamuk_ dadakan.

Mengabaikan bungkusan berwarna putih yang masih belum tersentuh diatas meja kaca di depan sofa, Yifan melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju dapur. Menulikan telinga pada _ringtone smartphone_ hitamnya yang mulai bernyanyi diatas meja, dan bukannya mengurai suasana tegang yang ada, suara _Pink feat. Nuet Ruess_ justru semakin menambah ketegangan.

 _ **Just give me a reason**_

 _ **Just a little bit's enough**_

 _ **Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

 _ **And we can learn to love again**_

.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ting tong~**_

 _ **Cklek**_

Wajah cantik nan berseri milik Luhan seketika luntur di gantikan kerutan samar di dahi. Pria mungil yang di juluki rusa itu menatap heran pada pria tinggi yang lebih muda darinya. Dan manik _cokelat_ nya bergulir menelisik sosok tinggi yang hanya mengenakkan celana basket serta _t-shirt_ hitam polos.

"Kenapa wajahmu cemberut begitu Zi?" tanyanya bingung. Zitao yang berdiri di hadapannya memang tidak tampak cerah seperti biasanya, karena malam ini pria yang usianya terpaut 2 tahun darinya itu tampak mendung dengan bibir kucing yang mengerucut lucu.

"Tanyakan langsung pada manusia naga itu _ge_ " jawabnya ketus.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" nada skeptis. Enggan untuk mengakui, tapi Zitao mengangguk juga. "Ya Tuhan, apalagi yang kalian ributkan sih?" dengan pertanyaan tak habis pikir itu Luhan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen milik kedua sahabatnya itu tinggal.

Zitao menutup pintu kembali, dan mengikuti langkah Luhan yang lebih dulu masuk. Ia melihat _gege rusa_ nya itu meletakkan sebuah kotak kue yang berlabelkan toko kue ternama, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa di ruang tengah. Tak sabar ia meraih kotak kue itu, ikut duduk di samping Luhan seraya membuka kotak bernuansa coklat.

"Kemana Yifan?" Luhan menengok ke kanan-kiri mencari keberadaan pria tinggi yang hampir menyamai tiang jemuran itu. Zitao yang baru saja menggigit sebuah Donat bertoping cokelat krim serta potongan oreo hanya mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Apalagi kali ini?" ia bertanya cukup bijaksana. Dengan nada sabar dan pengertian, menghadapkan tubuhnya menatap Zitao yang asyik mengunyah Donat kentang.

"Aku malas membahasnya _ge_ , tanyakan saja pada sahabat _gege_ itu" ucapnya sambil khusyuk mengunyah.

Luhan meringis kecil melihat cara makan Zitao yang sedikit berantakan, dengan noda krim cokela yang belepotan di pinggir bibirnya, dan ujung hidung mancungnya yang terdapat setitik krim yang membuatnya tampak sepertk bocah 5 tahun dan bukannya pria berusia 22 tahun. Menggemaskan sekaligus mengundang prihatin orang yang melihatnya.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan, kau terlihat seperi belum makan 2 hari Zi" prihatin Luhan. Zitao menelan lebih dulu kunyahan donat di mulutnya.

"Aku memang belum makan malam _ge_ , jadi salahkan sahabat _gege_ itu sampai tidak memberiku makan" jawabnya, lalu melahap gigitan besar donat.

" _What_!?" mata rusa Luhan membulat lucu. "Kau belum makan malam!?" Zitao mengangguk. "Apa masalahnya sampai membuatnya tidak memberimu makan!?" kesalnya bangkit berdiri.

Zitao acuh menikmati donat kedua dari kotak kue yang di bawa Luhan, selagi pria mungil berwajah cantik itu berkoar-koar memanggil Yifan yang tak tampak batang hidungnya. Dan suara Luhan yang cukup nyaring dan memekakan telinga, membuat Yifan keluar dari tempatnya seraya berkata,

"Ada apa teriak-teriak? Kau berisik sekali Lu" muncul di antara perbatasan pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dan dapur.

Luhan refleks membalikkan tubuhnya, mengernyit melihat penampilan Yifan yang agak berantakan.

"Kau, apa yang kau pikirkan di dalam kepalamu itu hah?! Kau mau ku laporkan ke _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ Huang karena tidak memberi makan malam Zitao!?" suara Luhan kembali melengking.

Yifan membawa kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. "Kau pikir itu mungkin? Aku sudah membelikannya makan malam, dia yang tidak mau makan" jawabnya besabar.

" _Gege_ jahat! _Gege_ tidak memikirkan ku dan malah makan sendirian!" kata Zitao, selesai menghabiskan donat keduanya. Kini mata elang Yifan tertuju pada makhluk jelmaan Panda yang bermetaforfosis menjadi Leopard itu.

"Bagaimana _gege_ tidak memikirkan mu? Kamu yang egois Zi!"

"Hei hei! Jangan saling berteriak!" Luhan mencoba menengahi. Tepat saat ponsel Yifan diatas meja kembali berdering, dan sukses mendapatkan lirikan maut dari Luhan karena cukup mengganggu suasana.

" _Gege_ yang egois! _Gege_ tidak menyayangiku lagi! _Gege_ tidak peduli dengan perasaan ku!"

Suara Luhan yang melengking kini bagai hembusan angin yang sekedar lewat diantara gulungan badai.

"Sekali ini saja Zi, sekali ini saja! Tidak bisakah kamu menghargai keputusan _gege_!?"

 _ **I'm sorry I don't understand**_ _**Where all of this is coming from**_

 _Smartphone_ hitam milik Yifan bernyanyi di antara teriakan yang menggema.

"Tapi karena keputusan _gege_ itu aku sengasara!"

" _Gege_ lebih sengsara kalau selalu menurutimu Zi!"

"Oh? Jadi begitu? _Gege_ tidak bahagia denganku? _Gege_ sengsara selama ini? Kalau begitu hidup berdua sana dengan Luhan- _ge_!"

 _ **I thought that we were fine (Oh, we had everything)**_

"Bukan itu maksud _gege_! _Gege_ hanya meminta pengertianmu sekali saja Zi! Hanya kali ini saja!"

" _Gege_ egois!"

"Kamu yang egois!"

 _ **Your head is running wild again**_

" _Gege_!"

"Kamu Zitao!"

" _Gege_ tega membuatku sengsara karena _jjajangmyun_ yang _gege_ beli itu!"

" _Jjajangmyun_ itu hanya sekali Zi! _Gege_ tidak bisa selalu makan _ramyun_ yang kamu minta setiap malam Zi!"

"Itu artinya _gege_ egois!"

 _ **My dear we still have everythin'**_

"Bagianmananya yang egois? Satu _jjajangmyun_ dari sepuluh pilihan _ramyun_!?"

"Aku ingin makan malam dengan _ramyun_ bukan _jjajangmyun gege_!"

 _ **And it's all in your mind**_

 _ **(Yeah, but this is happenin')**_

"Kemarin kamu sudah memakannya dua kali Zi! Apa salahnya menghargai _gege_ sedikit dengan mememperbolehkan _gege_ membeli _jajangmyun_?! Apa seberat itu untukmu!?"

" _Damn_! Hentikan dulu ponsel sialan itu!" teriak Luhan tak tahan.

"Tentu saja berat! Aku tidak suka _jajangmyun_ dan _gege_ malah membelinya untuk makan malam!"

Namun sayangnya tak di dengar Yifan dan Zitao. Dan ponsel itu masih bernyanyi riang.

"Sekali saja Zi, sekali! _Gege_ bosan kalau harus makan _ramyun_ setiap malam Zi!"

 _ **Just give me a reason**_ _**Just a little bit's enough**_

Baiklah, Luhan semakin pusing dengan topik pertengkaran kedua makhluk tinggi itu. Belum lagi ponsel Yifan yang terabaikan dan malah membuat kepalanya semakin ingin meledak.

" _Ok ok_! Bisa kalian jelaskan apa titik permasalahannya disini?" tanyanya bergantian menatap Zitao dan Yifan yang berdiri di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Zitao melipat kedua tangannya didada dan membuang muka kearah lain, sementara Yifan menghela nafas kasar seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

"Jadi? Apa masalahnya?" Luhan bertanya lagi, dengan sabar.

 _ **Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

 _ **And we can learn to love again**_

" _Ramyun_ dan _jjajangmyun_ " jawab Yifan pendek. Malas.

Satu alis Luhan berkedut keatas. "Apa? Katakan sekali lagi" pintanya tak yakin. Kemudian dengan kasar, ia menyambar ponsel Yifan diatas meja dan memilih _icon_ yang muncul dengan acak, menekan _icon_ apa saja asal dapat membungkam nyanyian sialan itu.

"Zitao ingin makan _ramyun_ setiap aku pulang kantor, dan aku bosan jika harus memakan makanan yang sama. Tadi aku membeli _jjajangmyun_ untuk kami berdua, tapi dia menolak dan mengataiku egois dan tidak mengerti perasaannya. Sudah jelas?"

"Aku tidak suka _jjajangmyun_ Lulu- _ge_! Memangnya salah kalau aku ingin meminta pengertiannya!?" Zitao menyambar seperti api.

"Kenapa dengan _jajangmyun_? Jelaskan pada _gege_ kenapa tiba-tiba kamu tidak menyukai _jajangmyun_ , bukankah dulu kamu baik-baik saja memakannya!?"

"Itu juga karena _gege_! _Gege_ bilang aku jelek sekali saat makan _jjajangmyun_! _Gege_ bilang saus hitamnya belepotan di wajahku dengan membuat ku semakin jelek!"

 _Dan sayangnya..._

"Dan kamu menanggapinya dengan serius!?"

"Tentu saja!"

 _Ponsel Yi Fan kembali berdering dengan tidak tahu dirinya..._

"Demi Tuhan Zitao! Sebenarnya apa yangー"

" _Stop_! _Stop_! _Stooooppp_!" Luhan merentangkan kedua tangannya memisah Yifan dan Zitao semakin membusungkan dada menantang saat mereka berteriak bersahutan.

 _ **Just give me a reason**_

 _ **Just a little bit's enough**_

Luhan mengeram rendah, menatap kedua pria tinggi itu dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Jadi kalian bertengkar hanya karena makanan?" tanyanya dengan suara mendesis. Baik Zitao dan Yifan mengangguk enggan. " _Geez_!" _deer_ menepuk dahinya keras.

"Yifan- _gege_ yang memulainya Lulu- _ge_ , dia yang seenaknya membeli _jjajangmyun_ tanpa memberitahuku lebih dulu" Zitao membela diri.

" _Gege_ hanya membeli apa yang ingin _gege_ makan Zi, haruskah _gege_ menelpon dan meminta persetujuanmu?"

"Iya itu harus Yifan- _gege_ "

" _Hell_. _Fuck you guys_ " umpat Luhan. Kemudian melangkah pergi dari hadapan Yifan dan Zitao dengan rasa kesal dan keinginan untuk mengumpat kedua makhluk tinggi itu dengan segudang kata-kata yang ada di kepalanya.

Bagaimana mungkin mereka bertengkar hebat hanya karena makanan? _Ramyun_ dan _jjajangmyun_? _Hell_!

 _ **Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

 _ **And we can learn to love again**_

Dan ponsel sialan milik Yifan, sukses di lempar oleh Luhan yang kesal setengah mati. Melenggang pergi, tak peduli jika gadget mahal itu telah berubah bentuk di lantai, dan mengabaikan tatapan protes Yifan serta tatapan bingung Zitao. Masa bodoh dengan pasangan bodoh itu, masa bodoh dengan _ramyun_ dan _jjajangmyun_ , masa bodoh dengan pasangan bodoh seperti mereka!

"Kenapa jadi dia yang kesal?" di tutup dengan nada heran plus kesal Yifan dan Zitao yang mengangkat bahu kecil.

 **END**

Tamat dengan tidak elitnya~ ekekekekek

 _Well_ , ini _drabble_ ya? Di sebut apa aja deh terserah. Inspirasi bikin _drabble_ aneh ini karena keinget _doodle_ antara Yan Jie dan Hyunbin karya Kak Felicia Huang yang ribut antara Ramyun dan Indomie, plus lagunya Pink dengan judul yang sama _"Just Give Me a Reason"_ , jadilah _drabble_ aneh ini XDD

Betewe, sedikit informasi, Kak Felicia Huang itu mangaka yang dimana karakter Lie Yan Jie itu terinspirasi dari HZT, dan gambarnya itu kereeeennn banget, gw ngefans sama dia, dan bakal nerbitin webtoon project manga dia dengan judul ' _304th Study Room_ '. Coba deh liat di fb dengan nama Felicia Huang, klo gambar HZT n WYF mirip banget loh. Dan kayaknya udah pada tau ya? Hehehe /iya gw kudet :'v

Dan mau promosi dikit, gapapa ya? Gapapa deh /di tabok

Bagi yang suka baca cerita BL ori chara, bisa gabung di _fanpage_ yang gw buat di facebook, namanya: Otsu Kanzasky

 _Yup! Thats my true pen name, so thats my fanpage too_ ~ ehehehehe *nyengir*

Soooo, mohon review gaes! *tebar fly kiss*

 _©Skylar.K_


	6. Time To Yoga

"Zi"

"..."

"Zitao"

"..."

" _Baby peach_ , hey"

"..."

" _Baby_ ~"

"..."

"Saー"

"BERISIK WU YI FAN! JANGAN MENGGANGGU KONSENTRASIKU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Time To Yoga**

 _©Skylar.K_

 _ **Wu Yi Fan**_ _x_ _ **Huang Zi Tao**_

 _ **Drama**_ _/_ _ **Romance**_ _/_ _ **Comedy**_ _little bit /_ _ **Mature**_ _little bit_

 **A/n:** typo bisa saja terjadi, diluar kehendak gw yang bikin. Yakin deh udah gw baca beberapa kali sebelum di posting, tetep aja ada typo, dan itu emang ngeselin -_-

.

.

.

Yifan sampai ternjengkang ke belakang karena suara Zitao yang teramat keras. Tepat di depan wajahnya, kekasihnya yang eksotis itu memelototinya dengan mata sipitnya yang runcing. Tersenyum tampan, itulah yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini, karena menerima kemarahan sang kekasih tak harus dengan tatapan tajam dan sindiran.

"Biarkan aku konsentrasi _ge_!" kata Zitao kesal. Wajahnya terlipat dengan bibir kucing mengerucut. Yifan menyeringai kecil, bergerak mendekat dengan mempertahankan posisinya yang berjongkok di depan Zitao yang sedang melakukan _stretching_ di halaman belakang rumah mereka, dekat kolam renang.

Yifan mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya ーmerajukー lalu menumpukan dagu runcingnya diatas tumpukan tangannya di lutut yang tertekuk. Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sok imut kekasihnya itu, dan kembali berkonsentrasi dengan peregangan yang beberapa menit ini di lakukannya. Dan gerakan sederhana itu menjadi sangat indah jika Zitao yang melakukannya. Di dukung dengan tubuh tinggi rampingnya, bak supermodel, belum lagi kaki jenjang yang terbungkus celana ketat yang memperindah kakinya, lalu singlet putih yang memberi efek nan eksotis di kulit langsatnya.

"Minggir lah _ge,_ aku bisa tidak sengaja menendangmu kalau berjongkok di depan ku" pintanya, terpaksa berhenti melakukan peregangan sejenak. Aktifitas rutinnya ketika pagi memang.

"Jadi kau lebih mementingkan _stretching_ daripada sarapan bersama _gege_ begitu?" Yifan masih mengerucutkan bibirnya, dengan wajah sok memelas.

"Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan di meja, _gege_ makan saja sana. Aku tidak sarapan"

Bibir tebal Yifan semakin maju. "Ayolah temani _gege_. Apa kau sedang diet? Tubuhmu itu sudah kecil dan ringan Zi. _Gege_ saja kuat menggendong tubuhmu hampir 30 menit semalam saat kita bercinta"

" _Gege_!" wajah Zitao sudah memerah, kembali memelototkan matanya pada Yifan yang kini tersenyum sok tak berdosa.

"Aku tidak sedang diet _ge_. Sudah sana jangan mengganggu ku!" Zitao mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mengusir Yifan yang menurutnya sangat membuang-buang waktu paginya yang berharga.

Memilih untuk mengalah, Yifan bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya dengan wajah tertekuk, merajuk sekaligus kesal karena Zitao sudah menganggapnya sebagai gangguan. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya sejak kekasih seksinya itu menggilai olahraga pagi, terutama peregangan ringan dan yoga. Memang sih, Zitaonya yang eksotis itu sudah melakukan yoga sejak lama, karena itulah rutinitas yoga di pagi hari tidak bisa di ganggu gugat. Terlebih jika hari libur seperti ini.

Sengaja menghentak-hentakkan kaki ketika berjalan masuk ke dalam, membuat Zitao yang sedang memasang matras kecil berwarna merah untuk yoga menoleh ke dalamーkearahnyaーdengan kening berkerut, lalu kembali sibuk sendiri. Lelaki cantiknya itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, lalu duduk diatas matras dengan melipat kedua kakinya ke dalam.

Dan sebuah ide muncul di dalam otak kecil Yifan ketika Zitao baru memulai yoganya.

"Zi, bagaimana kalau kau mengajari _gege_ yoga?" ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk, kembali menghampiri Zitao yang sudah memejamkan mata.

Kekasihnya itu terpaksa membuka kembali matanya, mematap datar pada Yifan yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Si tampan beralis tebal itu tampak antusias dengan senyum di bibir tebalnya.

"Bagian mananya dari yoga yang harus ku ajari _ge_?" tanyanya datar karena kekasihnya itu kembali membuatnya menunda kegiatan favoritnya.

"Kau tahu ' _kan geg_ e tidak pernah melakukan yoga, jadi ajari _gege_ " Yifan berkata antusias.

"Duduk saja di belakang ku kalau ingin ikut yoga _ge_. Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil begitu"

"Aha, kau benar sayang. Tinggal duduk di belakang, bukankah tiap malam juga _gege_ selalu berada di belakang mu?" ada makna tertentu di kalimat dan senyum Yifan saat ini. Seperti bocah kecil yang mendapat mainan baru, lelaki berusia 25 tahun itu bergegas menuju ke belakang Zitao yang masih duduk diatas matras.

" _Ya_! Jangan mesum Wu Yi Fan!" hardik Zitao dengan wajah merah padam, menengok ke belakang punggungnya pada sang kekasih yang hendak duduk disana.

"Apanya yang mesum? Kau bilang tadi _gege_ tinggal duduk di belakangmu saja ' _kan_? wajah datar yang sok polos, mengerjap lugu seolah tidak ada yang salah dengan kalimat sebelumnya.

"Tidak! _Gege_ duduk di depanku saja!" ucap Zitao cepat. Ia takut jika Yifan duduk di belakangnya akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

"Kalau _gege_ tetap ingin duduk di belakang bagaimana?"

Zitao tidak menyahut, si cantik seksi itu buru-buru bangkit dam berancang-ancang untuk berdiri. Namun fatal, justru gerakannya itulah yang saat ini membuatnya menungging dengan pantat yang langsung mengarah pada wajah tampan Yifan. Bongkahan bulat yang kencang itu tersaji menggiurkan dibalut celana ketat warna hitam yang membuat adik kecilnya di antara kedua pahanya bangun seketika.

Lelaki cantik itu masih belum menyadari kesalahannya, hingga tiba-tiba kedua tangan kekar Yifan merengkuh pinggul kecilnya ke belakang dan membuatnya terjatuh diatas pangkuan si tampan itu. Zitao melebarkan matanya kaget, mencengkram tangan Yifan yang melingkari pinggangnya erat. Takut jika jatuh terjengkang. Tapi karena sodokan benda keras yang terasa besar di bawah pantatnya, membuat matanya melebar lebih dan tubuh yang mendadak kaku.

 _For a Gucci sake! Bisa-bisanya Yifan turn on di saat seperti ini!?_

"Lepaskan aku _ge_!" Zitao meronta. Wajah cantiknya merona karena merasakan sodokan kecil di bongkahan pantatnya. Tapi yang ada pelukan tangan Yifan semakin menguat.

"Tidak sayang, kita sedang yoga. Ingat?" sengaja berbisik tepat di telinga Zitao. Lalu meniup kecil telingnya dan membuat kekasihnya itu memejamkan mata erat dengan bulu kuduk yang meremang. Geli tentu saja.

"T-tidak! Kita batalkan yoganya!" Zitao semakin panik. Ia meronta meminta untuk di lepaskan.

Sayangnya Yifan terlalu pintar dan licik untuk kondisi seperti ini. Zitao sudah berada di pangkuannya, dengan celana ketat yang seksi, dan jika lelaki cantiknya itu terus bergerak, maka menjadi servis tersendiri bagi kejantanannya di bawah sana. Tak habis akal, ia segera menarik salah satu kaki Zitao ke belakang, meski menerima penolakan dari sang empunya, ia berhasil membuat kedua kaki jenjang itu menekuk ke belakang melingkari pinggulnya sendiri.

" _Ge_! Apa yangー" tak bisa bergerak dan nyaris jatuh jika Yifan tak membimbing kedua tangannya untuk berpengangan ke belakang, pada kepala pria itu. Di sekitar leher lebih tepatnya.

"Ini yoga sayang. Lihat, tubuhmu lentur sekali" kembali berbisik, kemudian mendaratkan ciuman hangat di bahu Zitao yang terekspos. Bisa di rasakannya tubuh Zitao bergetar kecil di pangkuannya.

Tubuh lelaki cantik nan seksi itu memang lentur. Buktinya Zitao tidak menjerit kesakitan ketika kedua kakinya di paksa untuk melingkar di pinggul Yifan yang duduk di belakangnya. Dan posisi ini membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Jangan bergerak terus _peach_. _Gege_ tidak memegangimu, jadi berpeganganlah sendiri" ujarnya setengah mendesis.

"Tapi _ge_ ーhyaaaahh~~"

Zitao memejamkan matanya erat, tubuhnya menegang ketika tangan besar Yifan menerobos masuk ke dalam singlet putihnya dan merayap keatas dan hinggap di salah satu _nipple_ dadanya. Desahan-desahan halus terdengar ketika jari-jari panjang itu mulai memijit kecil, memelintir, dan menarik-nariknya lembut.

"Sshhhtt~ jangan berisik _peach_. Kita sedang yoga, ingat? Yoga harus tenang dan fokus" di kecupnya daun telinga Zitao. Menghayati pekerjaan tangan kirinya di dada besar Zitao, meremasnya, dan memberi rangsangan lain yang membuat kekasihnya itu mendesah tak keruan.

"Aaaahh~ _gege_ ~ le-lepassss~~"

" _Gege_ bahkan tidak memegangimu sayang, apanya yang harus di lepas hm?" dasar kau licik Wu Yi Fan.

Tentu saja Zitao sadar, jika ia melepas pegangan tangannya dari kepala pria itu, dirinya akan jatuh terjerembab ke depan.

"Uuuuhhh~~ aaahhh~~ j-jangan. Hyaaahh~~ _gegeeehh~~"_

Yifan tersenyum miring, semakin bersemangat memperkerjakan tangan kanannya yang kini berhasil menyelinap masuk ke dalam celana ketat Zitao. Membangunkan junior di bawah sana yang tampaknya mulai terbangun. Zitao menggeliat kecil, menciptakan gesekan nikmat antara kejantanannya di bongkahan pantat kenyal Zitao. Dan dirinya akan membuat lelaki seksinya itu banyak bergerak mulai sekarang.

"Yoga harus tenang _peach_ , jangan berisik" tangannya memijat lembut, meremas-remas, dan mengocok kesejatian Zitao dengan tempo lambat.

"Aaaahh~ le-lebih cepaaatt~~" Zitao sudah terpancing. Tubuhnya menginginkan lebih.

"Hm? Seperti ini?" bukannya mempercepat kocokannya, Yifan sengaja bergerak semakin lambat.

"Jangan mempermainkan ku _ge_!"

" _Gege_ tidak mempermainkanmu _baby peach_ "

"Kocok dengan benar _ge_! Atau ku cabut semua bulu di kepalamu nanti!"

"Ini rambut sayang, bukan bulu" Yifan meremas kuat kesejatian Zitao di genggamannya.

"Aaahhh~~ ohhh~~ _gege_ ~"

"Berapa kali _gege_ harus bilang? Jangan menyinggung soal kepala _gege_ lagi"

Sengaja. Yifan memang sengaja. Setelah meremas kesejatian Zitao, ia kembali memperlambat pekerjaan tangannya. Membuat kekasih seksinya itu mengerang kesal, lalu membenturkan kepala belakangnya ke wajah Yifan.

"Lihat saja! Akan kubuat botak total kepala _gege_ nanti! Tidak akan ada satu bulu pun berada disana!" ancamnya benar-benar kesal.

Yifan botak. Ya itu benar. Dan pria blasteran itu sesungguhnya kesal jika Zitao atau siapapun menyinggung soal rambut kebanggaannya yang hilang selama satu minggu ini. Bukan karena rontok, tapi karena kecelakaan kecil yang di sebabkan asisten pribadinya di kantor. Dan Zitao selalu mengatakan jika sisa rambut di kepalanya itu adalah bulu, karena tidak mencapai 1cm dan sangat tipis.

" _Gege_ ada ide, bagaimana kalau yoganya kita lanjutkan di dapur? Sambil sarapan? Ide bagus bukan?" Yifan menyeringai jahat. Saat ini ia benar-benar sudah memiliki ide untuk memberikan pelajaran 'yoga' untuk Zitao _nya_ yang seksi.

"Eeeehhh!?" mata Zitao membulat. "Tidaaaakkk! Aku tidak mau _gegeeeee_!"

Aktifitas mesum berkedok yoga. Zitao paham betul sifat mesum Yifan, dan ia tidak mau berakhir lemas dengan keringat, saliva dan sisa sperma membalur tubuhnya nanti. Demi Tuhan ini masih terlalu pagi! Dan membayangkan jika hal ini adalah 'pelajaran yoga' seperti yang di katakan pria itu, Zitao sudah memucat hanya dengan mengira-ngira gaya seperti apa nantinya yang akan di lakukan. Karena meski Yifan tidak pernah melalukan yoga, pria itu tahu betul gaya bercinta yang membuatnya selalu tidak bisa mengatasi gairah yang luar biasa besarnya.

Yoga hari ini benar-benar akan membuatnya tak bisa bangun sampai keesokan hari.

 **THE END**

Yihaaaa! Jangan salahkan gw _drabble_ yadong ini muncul! Salahkan Zizi yang sok pamer badan seksi pas konser! Salahkan celananya yang ketat! Salahkan dia yang makin cantik! Pokoknya salahkan Zizi yang makin hari makin fab kayak gitu! *nangis bahagia*

Dan juga salahkan Yifan yang botak XDDDD /di kepret

Insipirasinya dari doddle buatan tante Fe, yang Hyubin-Jiejie yoga akrobat gitu *ga tau namanya*. Tapi ga mungkin gw buat kayak begitu soalnya disini Yipan ga pernah yoga, ga kayak Hyunbin, jadinya dibuat gini deh, mesum :v

Dan jangan salahkan gw kalau ntar muncul yadong2 macem ini. Karena selama keseksian Zizi masih bertebaran otak gw konslet sepenuhnya :v

Salam yadong! _Ciao_!

Eh iya, jangan lupa review, _otte?_

 _©Skylar K_


	7. Dark Long Night

**Dark Long Night**

 _©Skylar.K_

 **Kristao**

 _ **Drama**_ _/_ _ **Tragedy**_ _/_ _ **Angst**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Why_ _happening to you..._

 _I can't believe you are gone…._

* * *

2 hari yang lalu, seharusnya menjadi hari yang membahagiakan dan memberi kesan yang berharga bagi dirinya maupun kekasihnya. Tanggal 2 Mei—2 hari yang lalu—terpaksa harus mereka lewati dengan peristiwa yang tak di inginkan. Kebahagiaan yang ia bayangkan akan mewarnai hari itu mendadak berubah menjadi kehancuran.

Kehancuran hidup sang kekasih dan kehancuran hatinya yang sukses meremukkan jantungnya saat itu juga. Raungan sirine mobil polisi dan ambulans membahana di sepanjang jalan menuju Rumah Sakit terdekat, saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi di tabrak oleh sebuah bis dari arah berlawanan yang tepat menyerang bagian depan dimana dirinya dan sang pujaan duduk sambil bercengkrama.

Orang yang di cintainya tersebut meninggal seketika di tempat kejadian, sementara dirinya hanya mengalami cedera yang cukup 'ringan'. Peristiwa berdarah itu seolah menjadi hadiah yang tak terduga untuk hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang penuh cinta dan menyenangkan untuk sang pujaan hati. Peristiwa yang tak akan pernah hilang dari ingatan dan tak akan pernah berhenti menghantuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Udara di ruang tengah di sebuah apartement sederhana tersebut tak bersikulasi dengan baik. Hawa yang terasa dingin membuat suasana terasa aneh, terlebih pada ruangan yang gelap. Padahal jarum jam dinding di ruangan itu masih menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, dan sinar jingga matahari di luar sana masih bersinar cukup terang, namun ruangan tersebut tampak begitu gelap. Akibat tirai kaca beranda yang sengaja di tutup rapat, sengaja tak di buka oleh pemilik rumah yang seolah tak ingin terusik oleh kehidupan di luar rumahnya.

Detak jarum jam dinding membaur dengan suara desahan nafas yang terdengar teratur. Sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi berambut cokelat dengan wajahnya yang terlihat pucat, tertidur di atas sofa berwarna merah _maroon_ di ruangan itu.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi bahkan sampai melampaui batas sofa, dan membuat selimut yang melindungi tubuhnya tak dapat melakukan perannya dengan sempurna untuk mengahalau udara dingin, sementara wajahnya yang tampan terpahat sempurna terlihat tenang meski tak dapat di pungkiri jika pucatnya wajah itu membuatnya seperti boneka berkelas tinggi. Mempesona, namun akan membuat sebagian orang akan berpikir 2 kali untuk mendekatinya.

Seolah ada yang membangunkannya, saat lelaki tampan itu menggumamkan sesuatu dengan pelan dan menunjukkan tanda-tanda jika ia akan segera bangun. Rambut cokelatnya yang berantakan berjatuhan lembut saat ia bangkit duduk dan dengan ling-lung memperhatikan ke seluruh ruangan. Ke 2 matanya memburu setiap sudut ruangan, seolah tengah mencari kehadiran seseorang yang membuatnya tertidur di sofa karena terlalu lama menunggu.

"Tao? Kau sudah pulang?" suara sengaunya menggema ke seluruh bagian rumah itu.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya angin yang berhembus di luar beranda, serta suara pintu kayu yang berderit pelan. Ia pun menoleh ke arah luar ruang tengah, dan suara derit pintu itu kembali terdengar. Membuatnya harus bangkit berdiri dan beranjak dari sana. Karena ia sudah hafal betul siapa yang selalu memainkan pintu hingga berderit dan akhirnya selalu membuatnya kesal karena terdengar mengganggu di telinganya.

"Berapa kali harus ku bilang supaya kau berhenti melakukan hal itu _peach_?"

 **.**

 **.**

Sirine mobil polisi meraung-raung di keramaian jalanan kota Beijinh malam ini. Tiga buah mobil polisi melucur tanpa hambatan di jalan yang padat itu, terlebih banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mobil-mobil polisi tersebut dan mengira-ngira apa yang tengah terjadi di sabtu malam ini.

* * *

 _Should I go left the world…_

 _So that I can meet you..._

* * *

Pukul 7 malam, sebuah stasiun televisi menayangkan acara berita yang merangkum peristiwa sepekan. Suara benda elektronik tersebut beradu dengan suara kucuran air yang berasal dari dalam kamar mandi dan dapur. Dimana sosok tampan itu tengah berdiri di depan bak cuci piring dengan bersenandung pelan.

Namun karena tak berhati-hati, jari telunjuk tangan kanannya teriris mata pisau yang sedang di sabuninya. Ia hanya meringis kecil dan buru-buru menghisap telunjuknya yang terluka. Mau tak mau ia pun harus meninggalkan kegiatannya sejenak dan mencari plester yang seingatnya berada di lemari obat yang ada di dalam kamar mandi.

Dengan terus menghisap jari telunjuknya, satu tangannya yang lain membuka kenop pintu kamar mandi, dan genangan air menyapa kaki telangjangnya yang berukuran besar mengingat tubuh tinggi tegapnya yang _manly_. Ia mendesah kecil saat menyadari kecerobohannya.

"Sudah tahu airnya meluap, tapi kau tidak mematikannya sayang" ucapnya bosan.

Setelah mematikan kran _bath up_ , ia menuju ke pojok kamar mandi dan mengambil plester pada kotak obat disana.

"Kalau terlalu lama berendam bukannya jadi putih tapi kulitmu akan mengelupas _peach_ " ujarnya sembari mengusap kepala dengan rambut berwarna hitam kelam yang ada di dalam _bath up_.

Sekeluarnya dari kamar mandi, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mematikan televisi yang menyala, lalu kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya mencuci piring. Tapi ia terpaksa harus menghentikan aktifitasnya mencuci piring lagi saat ia baru saja mengambil pisau yang tadi di geletakkannya dan bersamaan dengan bel rumah yang berbunyi.

"Sebentar!" serunya.

Lelaki tampan itu melangkah lebar-lebar dengan kakinya yang panjang dan baru menyadari jika dirinya masih membawa pisau dapur yang hendak di cucinya tadi. Bunyi bel itu pun berhenti saat ia membuka pintu.

"Hai Kris" seorang pria jangkung tampan berambut hitam yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Xiaoming? Sudah lama kau tidak kemari"

Pria bernama Xiaoming itu hanya tersenyum kecil seraya melirik pisau dapur yang di bawa oleh Krisーpria tampan pemilik apartemen di depannya tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Eeh…sebenarnya…" Xiaoming menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Bukan aku yang ada perlu…" lanjutnya ragu.

Alis tebal Kris mengerut. "Siapa?"

"…mereka" Xiaoming menggeser tubuhnya, dan muncul 2 pria berbaju polisi di hadapan Kris.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk lelaki tampan berdarah campuran itu untuk membaca situasi yang ada.

"Kami kemari atas laporan tetangga sekitar anda yang curiga jika anda menyimpan mayat Tuan Huang Zitao dalam apartement" ujar polisi yang berbadan besar.

"Apa anda bilang? Aku menyimpan mayat? Mana mungkin aku melakukannya apalagi itu mayat kekasihku sendiri" Kris membantah tegas.

"Kami telah mendapat perintah untuk memeriksa rumah anda" ujar polisi itu lagi seraya menunjukkan surat perintah.

"Aku tidak me—tunggu!"

Keis berlari mendahului ke 2 polisi itu dan menghadang pintu kamar mandi saat polisi lain memeriksa bagian dalam rumahnya. Raut wajahnya tampak pucat dan rahangnya mengeras.

"Aku tidak mengijinkan kalian jadi sebaiknya peergi dari sini!"

"Kami akan pergi setelah memeriksa seluruh ruangan. Tolong anda minggir" kata polisi lain yang berkumis tipis.

"Tidak akan. Aku berhak mengusir kalian dari rumahku! Keluar!"

Nafasnya memburu dan entah apa yang di pikirkannya saat ia menodongkan pisau yang di bawanya ke arah polisi itu.

"Kalian semua keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga! Apa yang kalian cari tidak ada disini!"

"Penguburan Tuan Huang telah di bongkar seseorang, ada tidaknya akan tetap kami periksa" kata polisi itu tegas. Terlihat tak sedikit pun takut dengan pisau yang mengarah padanya.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak ada! Keluar!" Kris meradang.

Bodoh. Sikapnya yang seperti itu malah membuat polisi-polisi disana curiga. Meski saat ini ia menodongkan pisau ke arah seorang polisi yang ada di depannya, tak dapat di pungkiri jika ia takut setengah mati, hingga tangannya gemetar.

Xiamoing yang merasa hal ini tidak akan berjalan lancar, pria itupun mendekati polisi itu dan memberi sebuah isyarat. Polisi itu pun melangkah mundur perlahan saat Xiaoming mendekati Kris yang tampak waspada.

"Kris, tenanglah…" ucapnya kalem seraya mengambil pisau di tangan si pria yang lebih muda darinya dengan mudah.

Pria tampan itu menggertakkan giginya, membuat garis rahangnya semakin mengeras. Dan embun yang mendadak berkumpul di pelupuk matanya meleleh tanpa izin, membasahi pipi ttirusnya. Tampaknya ia tak menyadari aliran sungai kecil yang merambati dagunya kini. Bahkan ia tak bergeming ketika Xiaoming memeluknya dan memberikan tepukan penyemangat di punggung lebarnya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu… tapi cobalah untuk berpikir jernih…." Ujarnya tenang. Mengusap punggung juniornya itu.

"Kenapa?...kau percaya padaku ' _kan_?" suaranya yang biasanya tegas dan berat, kini terdengar lirih dan lemah.

"Y-ya, tentu saja….kalau begitu biarkan mereka melihat kamar mandi mu"

"Tidak akan!" Kris mendorong dada Xiaoming kuat. Tenaganya cukup besar, untuk membuat pria di hadapannya itu menyingkir.

"Kalian tidak bisa masuk! Aku tidak memberi izin!" Kris bersikeras saat 2 orang polisi berusaha menerobos pintu kamar mandi yang di halanginya.

"Ku bilang minggir! Ini rumahku! Kalian tidak bisa masuk begitu saja jika aku tidak mengizinkan!"

Sekuat apapun ia menolak, nyatanya ia hanya sendiri dan Polisi itu berdua, di tambah Xiaoming, jelas jika tenaganya tak cukup besar melawan 3 orang sekaligus yang berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Hingga Xiaoming dang salah satu Polisi mengunci tubuhnya dan membuat Polisi yang lain berhasil masuk ke dalam ruangan yang di halanginya.

Berteriak serak ketika tim medis kepolisian masuk dengan membawa sebuah kantung besar berwarna kuning.

"KELUAR BRENGSEK! JANGAN SENTUH ZITAO KU!" teriaknya semakin menjadi dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari kuncian Xiaoming dan seorang Polisi.

Mereka—polisi-polisi itu tetap melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Apa yang mereka curigai ternyata terbukti. Sesosok mayat lelaki berambut hitam kelam dengan kulit yang pucat pasi menyerupai warna dinding di temukan berendam di dalam _bath up_. Yang sengaja di rendam oleh air yang mengandung boraks—obat pengawet yang di khususkan untuk mayat, serta balok-balok es yang mendinginkan tubuh indah tak bernyawa itu.

"LEPASKAN AKU! KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH MEMBAWA ZITAO KU!" Kris masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Tidak akan! Coba kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Zitao diatas sana Kris!" bentak Xiaoming.

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan! Jangan sentuh Zitao! Jangan membawanya pergi!" Kris meronta hebat.

Ia semakin menggila ketika jenazah lelaki yang di pujanya kini di masukkan ke dalam kantung mayat berwarna kuning cerah. Bahkan kantung itupun tak layak untuk tubuh tak bernyawa kekasihnya yang begitu indah.

"Jangan bawa Tao! Lepaskan aku!"

"Dia sudah mati Kris! Cobalah untuk merelakannya!" kesabaran Xiaoming pun habis.

Kris terus berteriak, meminta agar para Polisi mengembalikan jenazah sang pujaan. Dan dengan spontan ia menggigit lengan Xiaoming yang membuat pria itu memekik kesakitan dan refleks melepas kunciannya.

Kesempatan itu di gunakan Kris untuk mengejar tim medis Kepolisian yang telah membawa kantong mayat dimana mayat kekasihnya berada. Namun saat kurang beberapa centimeter lagi ia dapat meraih kantong kuning itu, 2 orang polisi menangkap tubuhnya cepat. Kris meronta, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri, namun yang ada ia semakin jauh dari apa yang ingin di rebutnya kembali.

"BERHENTII! _PEACH_! KEMBALIKAN ZITAO KU! _PEACH_!"

Namun sekeras apapun ia berteriak, sekencang apapun ia mengumpat para Polisi dan meminta agar sang kekasih di kembalikan pada dirinya, sesakit apapun hatinya saat ini, semua itu tetap tidak akan dapat membuat Zitao kembali padanya. Dan ia tak tahu kapan semua penantian tak berujungnya ini akan segera berakhir di dalam kehancuran hati dan pikirannya.

"Jangan pergi _peach_ ! Jangan pergi! Jangan bawa Zitao ku mohon!"

* * *

 _Only you my beloved and i remembers…_

 _In my heart (inside my heart)…_

 _Will never be lost (never gone)…_

 _Your shadow for forever (forever)…_

* * *

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Baik kan gw? Abis update **Adore** , sekarang update _drabble_? :3

Ada yang butuh tisu? Atau mungkin mau maki _author_ nya? XD

 _Trust me,_ gw butuh _review_ dan bukan makian kenapa gw _update drabble_ yang tragis kayak gini, wkwkwkwk /kabur naik nagaman

 _©Skylar.K_


	8. Birthday Gift

**Birthday Gift**

 _©Skylar.K_

 **Wu Yi Fan** x **Huang Zi Tao**

 _ **Drama**_ _/_ _ **Family**_ _/_ _ **Romance**_ _/_ _ **Mpreg**_ _/_ _ **Fluff**_

 **A/n:** inspirasi? Dari kumpulan foto _surprise birthday_ yang sempat muncul di beranda fb :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kamar yang tidak seberapa luas namun tetap rapih dan menarik itu terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman. Terlebih jendela kamar yang sengaja dibuka oleh penghuninya, mempersilahkan sinar hangat mentari pagi menyapa sosok bersurai kelam yamg masih bergelung nyaman diatas tempat tidur yang empuk. Bahkan sekelompok burung kenari mungil yang berciak merdu di luar pun hanya membuat sosok berparas manis itu menggeliat kecil, dan menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya di bawah selimut tebal yang melindunginya.

Sosok itu Zitao. Lelaki yang hari ini berusia 22 tahun yang memiliki paras mempesona. Jika saja Aphrodite terlahir sebagai pria. Huang Zi Tao lah sosok jelmaannya.

Sayangnya pagi ini ia terlihat sangat enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, terlebih jika kehangatan sinar matahari yang berpadu lembut dengan hembusan angin lirih yang membujuknya agar tetap memejamkan mata. Bahkan jika sang waktu dapat bersuara pun, ia tak akan tega membangunkan Zitao dari alam bawah sadarnya. Dan siapapun akan berpikir ulang jika ingin melakukannya, bahkan seseorang yang setiap hari tidur bersamanya di ranjang itupun tak pernah berpikir untuk membangunkannya.

Lihatlah wajah cantiknya yang begitu damai. Sangat mempesona, dan bila mungkin dapat membuat sang waktu lupa akan tugasnya jika memandangnya.

Namun ketika angin kembali berhembus lembut, menggerakkan beberapa untaian berwarna-warni yang menggantung di udara. Ujung dari untaian itu bahkan ada yang dengan nakalnya menyapu permukaan kulit halus langsat Zitao yang lembut, bergoyang sesuai hembusan angin, dan menggelitik lelaki cantik itu di dalam tidurnya. Untaian itu terus bergoyang-goyang, beberapa ujungnya juga tak sengaja menggelitik di titik-titik tertentu pada tubuhnya, membuatnya menggeliat kecil dengan kernyitan di dahinya.

Helai kelam miliknya mencuat kesana-kemari ketika bibir kucing merah nan basah menggoda itu melenguh kecil, merasa terganggu. Mengusap kelopak matanya dengan cara yang menggemaskan, ia pun bangkit duduk dengan enggan. Matanya pun masih tertutup, tangannya bergerak menggaruk helai kelamnya yang berantakan, dan tak bisa menahan mulutnya yang terus menguap.

Zitao menghela nafas kecil bersamaan dengan kelopak matanya yang terbuka, mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, lalu menoleh ke samping kirinya. Keningnya berkerut seketika saat tak melihat keberadaan seseorang di sampingnya. Dan saat ia kembali memutar kepalanya kembali untuk melihat ke seisi kamar, ia cukup terkejut melihat banyak untaian seperti tali berwarna-warni yang menggantung di udara.

Iapun mendongak secara perlahan, mengikuti untaian tali warna-warni dengan warna lembut itu dan sukses membulatkan matanya ketika melihat banyak balon bening berwarna-warni menghiasi langit-langit kamarnya. Dan untaian tali warna-warni yang menggantung dan hampir menyentuh tempat tidur itu adalah bagian tali pengikat balon. Zitao tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya, menatap kagum balon-balon cantik itu yang baru di sadari jika ujung dari tali-tali balon itu terikat sebuah foto, dan sebagian yang lain di ikatkan pada tangkai mawar.

Penasaran, Zitao meraih salah satu untaian tali dan membalikkan foto yang terikat di ujungnya. Itu adalah foto kamera polaroid yang memotret dirinya yang sedang tertawa lepas dengan seorang bocah perempuan di pangkuannya yang asyik memakan _cake_ dengan mulut yang belepotan. Dan foto itu mengembangkan senyum di bibir kucingnya, iapun meraih untaian tali balon yang lain.

Kali ini sebuah foto dirinya yang sepertinya tengah tertidur di sofa Ruang Tengah, dengan sebuah buku yang di tangan kanannya. Lalu foto yang lain, masih dirinya dengan pose yang berbeda. Dan semua foto yang terikat di ujung untaian itu sepertinya di ambil secara _candid_ , karena dirinya sendiri tidak pernah melihat foto-foto itu. Tapi pertanyaannya, untuk apa semua ini? Kenapa banyak balon yang mengambang dengan cantik di langit-langit kamarnya?

Zitao baru saja menyibak selimut yang menghangatkan bagian pinggulnya ke bawah, saat tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka dan terdengar suara riang bocah perempuan yang sama persis seperti di foto, yang meneriakkan sesuatu.

" _Happy birthday Mommy_!" anak perempuan itu berlari riang dengan sepasang kaki kecilnya.

Zitao tersenyum senang, meraih tubuh kecil putrinya yang menggemaskan yang di balut kostum Panda. Anak perempuan itu tertawa senang, melingkarkan kedua tangan kecilnya di leher sang _Mommy_ dan memeluk erat. Zitao memberi ciuman panjang di kepala gadis kecilnya itu, dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma strawberry dari helai panjang kelam gadisnya.

" _Happy birthday_ sayang" suara berat yang terdengar lembut membuat Zitao harus menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu kamar yang terbuka.

Zitao tersenyum semakin lebar melihat seorang pria super tinggi nan tampan yang masih di dalam balutan piyama biru tua bermotif garis-garis horizontal, tersenyum padanya dan berjalan mendekat membawa seloyang _cake_ cokelat yang sebenarnya tidak tampak menarik karena dekorasinya yang cukup berantakan.

Pria tampan dengan mata tajam itu adalah Yifan, pasangan hidupnya selama 3 tahun ini. Pria yang setiap hari menemaninya.

Yifan mendudukkan dirinya di samping kanan Zitao di tepian tempat tidur, menyodorkan _cake_ yang di bawanya dan memberi isyarat agar segera meniup lilin yang menyala. Dan Zitao segera mengatupkan kelopak matanya, mengucapkan _make a wish_ di dalam hati, lalu kembali membuka mata dan meniup padam lilin dengan bentuk angka 22.

"Yeaaaayy~~" bocah perempuan di pangkuan Zitao bertepuk tangan antusias. Lelaki cantik itu pun mencium gemas pipi gembil gadisnya. "Ahahaha! Geli _mommy_!" si gadis menggeliat di pangkuan Zitao, karena lelaki yang di sebutnya ' _Mommy_ ' itupun tertawa tanpa suara dengan tingkah gadis kecilnya.

Yifan tersenyum lembut, membawa loyang _cake_ dengan satu tangan selagi tangannya yang lain mengusap lembut pipi gembil Zitao, hingga perhatian si cantik Huang itu tertuju padanya. Dan sebuah ciuman hangat di berikan olehnya di dahi Zitao, lalu secepat kilat menyapa bibir kucing menggoda milik Zitao dengan bibir tebalnya.

Pipi gembilnya memerah, kemudian menggerakkan kedua tangannya membentuk gerakan tertentu yang membuat Yifan mengangguk kecil.

ー _Terima kasih_ _gege._

"Sama-sama sayang. Tidurmu sangat nyenyak tadi, sampai-sampai kau tidak terbangun saat aku dan Bo Xuan mendekorasi kamar ini dengan balon" Yifan menyibak helai kelam Zitao yang menutupi dahi si cantik. "Kau menyukainya?"

Zitao mengangguk antusias. Tangannya bergerak singkat.

ー _Aku sangat menyukainya. Ini cantik_ _sekali._

"Bo Xuan yang memiliki ide, benar ' _kan_ sayang?" Yifan beralih pada si gadis kecil di pangkuan Zitao yang diam-diam asyik mencolek krim cokelat pada _cake_ yang di bawa sang Ayah.

"Uhm!" gadis kecil imut itu mengangguk bangga. "Tadi Xuan bantu _daddy_ meniup balon untuk _mommy_!" matanya berbinar indah ketika mengatakannya.

Zitao tersenyum, kemudian menciun pipi gadis kecilnya itu.

"Oh, bukankah Xuan bilang memiliki hadiah untuk _mommy_?" Yifan bertanya ekspresif.

"Iya! Xuan punya hadiah!" gadis manis itu buru-buru turun dari pangkuan Zitao. Dan berlari kecil ke depan televisi, meraih seikat untaian tali warna-warni dan menariknya kearah kedua orangtuanya duduk.

Zitao mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat seikat balon warna-warni yang berada di genggaman tangan mungil Bo Xuan, dan ia menatap bertanya-tanya pada Yifan ketika gadis kecilnya itu memberikan untaian tali balon itu padanya. Yifan mengangguk kecil, dan iapun kembali memperhatikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru muda yang terikat di ujung untaian tali balon tersebut.

"Ini hadiah Xuan untuk _mommy_!" gadisnya itu tampak bersemangat. Zitao tersenyum, lalu mengangguk kecil.

Jemarinya yang lentik mulai membuka ikatan tali balon pada kotak kecil itu, melepaskan talinya dan membiarkan jika balon-balon itu kembali bergerak keatas dan mengambang di bawah langit-langit kamar. Dan ketika kotak kecil itu terbuka, dirinya menemukan sebuah lipatan kertas dan 3 buah _acrion figure_ mini yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, Yifan dan Bo Xuan. Ia lebih memilih untuk meletakkan _action figure_ mini itu diatas tempat tidur, dan membuka lipatan kertas yang ternyata adalah gambar buatan gadis kecilnya.

Di gambar itu terdapat 3 orang, yaitu Zitao, Bo Xuan, dan Yifan. Berlatar belakang sebuah rumah kecil sederhana, dan seekor anjing kecil yang berada di gendongan Bo Xuan. Dan yang membuat matanya berkaca-kaca adalah sebaris kalimat yang berantakan yang di tulis dengan crayon berwarna hijau cerah.

\- _Happy birthday Mommy Zizi! Xuan and daddy will love you forever and ever! -_

Yifan yang merasa sebentar lagi lelaki cantiknya itu akan meneteskan air mata, segera meletakkan _cake_ yang di bawanya ke meja terdekat. Cepat, ia menyeka lembut lelehan air mata di pipi gembil Zitao, kemudian merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat yang menenangkan, dan Bo Xuan berada di tengah-tengah tubuh mereka.

"Seseorang yang sedang berulang tahun tidak boleh menangis sayang" ia berkata lembut, seraya memberi kecupan bertubi-tubi di kening Zitao.

Si cantik Huang itu mengangguk kecil, dan Yifan pun melepaskan pelukannya dengan senyum tipis di bibir tebalnya.

"Xuan- _er_ , ambilkan air untuk _mommy_ sayang" pintanya pada gadis kecil mereka.

"Siap _daddy_!" Bo Xuan menjawab antusias. Dan berlari menjauhi kedua orangtuanya untuk mengambil air.

Yifan kembali menyeka air mata yang tak berhenti meleleh dari mata indah Zitao, lalu memberikan kecupan beruntun di dahi, mata, puncak hidung, dagu, lalu bibir. _Hazel_ miliknya tak pernah selembut ini ketika menatap seseorang, dan hanya Zitao lah yang dapat merasakan tatapan itu. Memberi warna merah alami di pipi gembil Zitao yang basah karena bekas air mata.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan aku berjanji untuk menjadi suami yang lebih bertanggung jawab" Yifan berkata sungguh-sungguh. Zitao mengangguk kecil, menggerakkan tangannya menguntai kalimat tanpa kata.

ー _Aku juga sangat mencintai gege. Terima kasih, aku senang sekali._

Matanya yang runcing menjadi seulas bulan sabit ketika bibir kucingnya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu lagi, aku akan menebus semuanya Zi. Aku berjanji"

ー _Sudah ge, jangan membahas hal itu lagi. Kita sudah sepakat untuk melupakannya 'kan?_

Yifan menghela nafas samar. "Aku sungguh merasa bersalah padamu. Kau kehilangan suaramu karena aku, aku bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar rasa bersalah itu hilang"

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusap mata Yifan yang mulai memerah karena menahan air mata.

ー _aku baik-baik saja gege. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, penggemar mu saja yang terlalu brutal. Dan itu bukan salahmu ge._

Yifan memejamkan matanya, menggenggam tangan Zitao dan menempelkannya di salah satu pipinya.

"Kau dan Bo Xuan adalah hidupku saat ini. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal sudah meninggalkan Dunia seni peran untuk kalian berdua"

Zitao tersenyum lembut. Dan di balas senyum yang sama oleh Yifan yang kembali membuka matanya.

"Aku sangat mencintai mu dan Bo Xuan. Sangat"

Zitao mengangguk.

ー _Aku tahu gege. Karena aku juga mencintai kalian berdua._

"Kau mau hadiah apa dariku hm?"

Si cantik Huang itu menggeleng, lalu menepuk kecil perutnya yang tak lagi rata selama 2 bulan ini. Dan Yifan seketika tersenyum lebar, ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya berbantalkan paha Zitao, dan menghadapkan wajahnya di perut buncit Zitao yang sebenarnya tidak terlihat jelas. Namun tidak bisa juga di katakan rata.

"Ini hadiaku Zi, dan hadiahmu belum" kata Yifan, mendongak sedikit untuk melihat wajah Zitao.

ー _Bayi ini juga hadiah untuk ku gege._

"Aku benar-benar senang, setelah gagal berkali-kali akhirnya kau bisa mengandung anak kita" ia memberikan kecupan-kecupan sayang diatas perut Zitao.

ー _Aku juga gege. Tidak sia-sia gege mengeluarkan banyak uang, Bo Xuan akan segera mendapat adik._

"Tapi aku sedih karena tidak bisa menyentuhmu sesuka ku"

 _ **Tuk!**_

" _Ouch_!"

Zitao menyipitkan matanya setelah memberikan sentilan kecil di dahi lebar Yifan. Pria tampan itu terkekeh di sela-sela usapan tangannya pada keningnya yang memerah. Ia pun bangkit duduk, dan melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang ramping Zitao.

"Bagaimana kalu kita merayakan ulang tahunmu di _Disneyland_? Bo Xuan pasti senang di ajak berjalan-jalan, bagaimana?"

Zitao mengangguk cepat dengan wajah antusias.

ー _Ide bagus! Aku juga ingin bertemu Olaf!_

Yifan terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Zitao yang seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun. Dan pukulan di punggungnya pun membuatnya harus menyudahi tawa, karena kalau tidak lelaki cantiknya itu akan cemberut sepanjang hari.

" _Mommy_ ~!" suara ceria Bo Xuan menyudahi perang pukul-memukul romantis antara Zitao dan Yifan.

Gadis kecil bersurai panjang yang seindah helai kelam Zitao itu berjalan hati-hati membawa segelas air di tangan kecilnya, dan Yifan segera mengambil gelas itu dan memberikannya pada Zitao. Bo Xuan bergerak memanjat naik ke pangkuan Yifan dan duduk manis. Gadis kecil itu meraih _action figure_ mini yang tergeletak di dekat Zitao diatas dan memainkannya seperti memainkan sepasang boneka Barbie.

ー _Gege tahu?_

Zitao menyerahkan gelas minumnya pada Yifan seraya 'bertanya'.

"Apa?"

ー _Tahun ini adalah ulang tahun terbaik ku. Memiliki Bo Xuan diantara kita, aku merasa sangat bahagia ge._

Yifan tersenyum, mengusap lembut pipi gembil Zitao yang merona bahagia. "Aku juga sayang. Aku bahagia memiliki kalian, apalagi sebentar lagi anggota kita akan bertambah. Apa yang lebih membahagiakan dari semua itu?"

Zitao mengangguk kecil, kemudian merapatkan duduknya pada Yifan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar pria tampan itu. Dan Bo Xuan berhasil mengajak kedua orangtuanya untuk memainkan _action figure_ mini milik masing-masing. Dan Zitao hanya bisa tertawa tanpa suara ketika Yifan berdialog untuk _action figure_ mininya dengan suara yang dibuat-buatdibuat-buat.

Sungguh, dirinya tidak ingin pagi ini berlalu begitu saja. Jika bisa ia ingin menikmati pagi di hari ulang tahunnya sedikit lebih lama. Karena di banding hadiah apapun, semahal apapun, bersama dengan 2 orang yang paling di cintainya adalah hadiah teristimewa yang pernah di dapatnya.

 **END**

.

.

.

Sebenarnya gw proses ngetik _oneshoot_ yang agak 'nganu', tapi karena pas ngetik beberapa paragraf untuk _scene_ akhir, eh kok ga ke _save_ :v ya udah gw gondok deh buat ngulangin ngetik, alhasil gw bikin _drabble_ yang ga tau manis apa kagak -_-

Oh iya, Co Bo Xuan anak kecil yang ada di " _Charming Daddy_ " jadi anaknya Zizi itu, disini jadi anak angkat Zizi n Yifan, dan Yifan sendiri mantan aktor yang mundur dari profesinya karena fans fanatiknya hampir selalu berusaha melukai Zizi, bahkan sampai membuat Zizi kehilangan suaranya.

 _Review_ deh ya :*

 _©Skykar.K_


	9. If You

Setelah semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya pada 5 tahun belakangan, Tao merasa hidupnya bagai _roaller coaster_. Mendebarkan sekaligus menakutkan. Baik karena kesendiriannya hidup di Negeri orang, hingga dirinya harus menghadapi perasaan merepotkan bernama cinta yang tertuju pada seseorang yang begitu jauh darinya.

Jika di ingat, semua itu terasa bagai mimpi. Tao tak pernag berpikir jika hidupnya cukup beruntung, atau dirinya sangat di berkati. Tak pernah sekalipun.

Tao hanya pemuda biasa yang sialnya jatuh cinta pada seorang superstars yang kini wajahnya beredar dimaba-dimana, dan kini membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Seperti terdapat gelembung udara yang berjumlah cukup banyak mendekam disana dan akan meletup secara bersamaan. Belum lagi rasa tak di inginkan yang selalu timbul beberapa hari ini.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa. Tao sudah sangat yakin pada dirinya dan juga perasaannya, jika sejak awal ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Entah apa, namun ia mengerti jika hal itu memang sudah sepatutnya di persiapkan jauh-jauh hari agar dirinya tak merasakan sakit yang luar biasa seandainya hal itu terjadi.

Dan apapun itu yang kini mengganggu pola pikir hingga aktifitasnya, berhasil membuatnya menjadi sosok yang pesimis. Bahkan pada perasaan cintanya sendiri.

Ketika kekasihnya tak pernah berada di sisinya, ketika melihat kekasihnya berada di hampir seluruh chanel tv yang membuatnya semakin ragu, dan ketika rasa tak layak itu muncul hingga meremas ulu hatinya.

Tao merasakan bahagia dan sakit dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dan ia tak tahu bagaimana harus mengatasinya jika setiap saat dirinya selalu melihat dan mendengar perihal kekasihnya yang semakin hari semakin bersinar

Begitu dekat, dan juga begitu jauh.

Bahkan pemuda manis dengan tubuh semampai itu sudah beberapa hari ini sama sekali tak terlihat bersemangat. Ia hanya keluar dari apartemen seperlunya saja, menjauhkan diri dari ponsel kesayangannya, televisi, komputer, bahkan teman-temannya. Entah apa yang di hindarinya begitu mati-matian, sementara teman-temannya mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaannya saat ini.

Sebenernya jika ingin jujur, Tao bukanlah pemuda lemah yang begitu saja akan tumbang karena hal bernama cinta. Ia tak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya, maka dari itu saat ia merasakan hal seperti ini saat ini, dirinya merasa begitu bodoh dan lemah.

Hingga meragukan dirinya sendiri.

Apa dirinya pantas di cintai dan menjadi bagian dari kehidupan sang kekasih Kris Wu?

Tao mengerti jika memikirkan hal seperti ini tidak akan ada habisnya, ia juga mengerti jika dirinya begitu bodoh jika terus memikirkannya. Tapi sungguh, hatinya menolak untuk mengabaikan semua itu, dan otaknya tak berhenti bekerja memikirkannya, jadi wajar saja jika ia kehilangan nafsu makan dan begitu pesimis menjalani hidupnya saat Kris tak berada di dekatnya.

Dan karena ia sudah memutuskan jika untuk sementara menjauhi televisi, maka kegiatan rutinnya setelah menghabiskan makan malam adalah menyibukkan diri dengan segala sesuatu hal yang berada di apartemennya. Bahkan meski dirinya sudah melakukan hal itu kemarin, Tao tak keberatan jika harus melakukan aktifitas yang sama untuk mencegah dirinya kembali memikirkan hal yang sama.

Maka dengan peluh di dahi dan lehernya, pemuda manis bermarga Huang itu berdiri dengan kedua tangan di pinggang memperhatikan kamarnya yang terlihat sangat amat rapih. Dirinya telah berhasil mengembalikan kondisi kamarnya dalam keadaan normal, dan membuat ruangan itu terlihat lebih luas dan nyaman untuk di tepati.

Ia hendak beranjak dari depan tempat tidur saat tak sengaja sebelah kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang keras do lantai. Pemuda cantik itupun mengurungkan niatnya dan menunduk untuk melihat benda apa yang di injaknya. Iapun menundukkan tubuhnya meraih benda itu, yang tak sengaja tertekan oleh berat tubuhnya dan terdengar bunyi _pip!_ yang nyaring.

Tao baru saja meraih benda persegi panjang yang ternyata sebuah remote televisi ketika benda elektronik berbentuk persegi yang datar itu menyala dan menampilkan sebuah tayangan infotainment yang sedang membahas seorang selebriti pria tampan yang baru saja mengikuti perlombaan basket di Kanada.

Ia hanya bisa berdiri diam dengan mata tertuju pada layar televisi. Bahkan tak sedikitpun berkedip ketika wajah tampan selebriti itu memenuhi layar, menunjukkan betapa bahagianya pria itu ketika tersenyum pada kamera dan bercerita dengan lugas.

Tao merasakan dadanya kembali terasa sesak. Dadanya seperti di himpit oleh benda keras yang besar, membuatnya tak bisa benafas dengan baik.

Kris baik-baik saja disana. Tanpa dirinya. Kris menikmati harinya.

Tidak seperti dirinya yang tertekan karena perasaannya sendiri.

Segera saja ia mematikan televisi dan melempar remote nya ke sembarang arah. Tao mendudukkan tubuhnya kasar di tepian tempat tidur menghadap televisi, menunduk menatap kedua kakinya dengan mata yang mulai berembun. Bibir uniknya ia gigit kuat-kuat, mencegah air matanya yang nyaris meleleh keluar karena rasa sesak di dadanya yang semakin menjadi.

Setiap kali melihat Kris begitu bahagia di layar televisi, dirinya merasa begitu sedih.

Bukankah sangat aneh?

Seharusnya dirinya juga bahagia bukan?

Setiap kali ia menyadari jika begitu banyak orang di sekeliling Kris, dirinya merasa semakin terasingi.

Apa arti dirinya?

Apa alasan untuk orang lain hingga menomor satukan dirinya?

"Hiks..."

Isakan itu lolos dari celah bibirnya yang bergetar. Cepat iapun membungkam bibirnya dengan satu tangannya, semakin kuat mengigit bibirnya, tak peduli jika hal itu dapat melukai bibirnya. Karena desakan itu semakin kuat, membuatnya merasa sangat lemah.

Dan tangisan itu tak lagi bisa di bendung.

Kedua mata indahnya basah, pipinya berkilat karena air mata yang deras mengalir, bahunya bergetar hebat, hingga tubuhnya merosot jatuh perlahan di bawah tempat tidur. Tao menekuk kedua kakinya di depan dada, meletakkan kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas lututnya, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berantakan di balik lipatan tangannya.

Ia merindukan kekasihnya. Kris nya.

Kapan terakhir kali mereka bertemu? Tao tidak ingat lagi.

Kapan terakhir kali mereka bicara? Tao benar-benar tidak ingat.

Seharusnya dirinya tahu jika hal seperti ini akan sering terjadi. Kris juga pernah mengatakannya, lelaki itu sudah memberitahunya banyak hal. Tapi tetap saja dirinya tidak bisa menahan semua itu.

' _Kenapa menangis?'_

Bahkan suara lelaki itu terngiang di dalam kepalanya.

' _Melihatmu menangis membuat dada ku sakit peach'_

Masih berusaha meredam isakannya mati-matian. Tao semakin meneluk erat kedua lututnya dan merasakan nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat. Sungguh menyedihkan, disaat seperti ini suara hangat Kris selalu terngiang di dalam kepalanya, yang membuatnya tak pernah lama menangisi perasaannya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Wajahnya benar-benar basah saat ini, membuat pandangannya memburan karena kedua matanya yang basah. Tatapannya lurus tertuju pada rak di bawah meja televisi yang terdapat beberapa buku miliknya maupun milik Kris. Dan dari sekian banyak buku yang tertata, hanya satu buku lah yang membuatnya tergerak untuk mengambil buku tersebut dan membawa ke posisi awalnya.

Sebuah buku yang telah di modifikasi menjadi album foto super unik, terdapat rongga berbentuk kotak di setiap halamannya yang terisi benda kenangan mereka, entah itu bungkus permen karet, sepasang _barcelet_ , rantai kalung yang putus, dan yang paling berkesan adalah lembar-lembar foto yang tersimpan cantik dengan berbagai dekorasi yang mereka buat.

Foto-foto penuh kenangan. Baik dirinya maupun foto Kris yang di ambil diam-diam, foto yang membuat mereka akan kembali teringat akan masa sulit itu.

Masa dimana Kris melakukan banyak hal untuknya. Untuk meyakinkannya jika pria itu juga memiliki rasa yang sama, dan juga pengorbanan yang Kris lakukan untuknya.

Pria itu sempat mendapat masalah besar karena dirinya. Kris bahkan nyaris mendapat gugatan dari sebuah sponsor karena tak menghadiri kontrak yang telah di sepakati.

Kris mati-matian menyembunyikan hubungan mereka agar dirinya tak terganggu oleh media.

Kris juga lah yang rela berkali-kali harus pulang-pergi saat dirinya sakit dan sendirian di apartemen.

Hanya Kris yang berada di sampingnya bahkan saat hubungan mereka nyaris terbongkar.

"Hiks... _gege_... _gege_..."

Tao mendekap album penuh kenangan itu di dadanya erat, tepat pada foto yang berukuran paling besar yang membingkai kenangan mereka berdua. Dan kini dadanya terasa begitu sesak hingga terasa sakit, air matanya juga tak berhenti mengalir, bahkan ketika pintu kamar dibuka, Tao benar-benar tak menyadarinya.

"Jika kau mulai meragukan diri _gege_ , cukup ingat alasan mengapa _gege_ jatuh cinta padamu _peach_ "

Suara berat yang terdengar begitu hangat itu sukses membuat Tao mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah berantakan, bahkan wajah manis itu memerah, dan pasti kedua matanya menjadi bengkak.

Sebuah dekapan hangat melingkupi tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Dekapan itu nyata, memeluk dirinya dengan kehangatan yang sama, aromanya pun sama, dan detak jantung yang di dengarnya saat inipun nyata.

Kris datang memeluk dirinya. Dan Tao sedang tidak bermimpi.

Pemuda manis itu membuka lipatan tangannya diatas lutut dan memeluk pinggang kekasihnya erat, meledakkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris, menumpahkan tangisnya disana, dan merasakan pelukan di tubuhnya sangat erat. Juga ciuman di puncak kepalanya.

"M-maaf...maafkan a-aku... _gege_..." bahunya masih berguncang. Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan dan lirih.

Kris tersenyum tipis, memperat dekapannya seraya mengusap punggung yang bergetar kekasihnya. "Maaf di terima _baobei_ "

Tao masih menangis, bahkan suara tangisnya terdengar semakin kencang. Karena masih tak menpercayai jika Kris kini berada di hadapannya, meneluknya erat, dan menenangkan dirinya.

Karena memang Kris selalu ada untuknya.

Lantas mengapa ia masih merasa ragu pada dirinya sendiri?

"Jika kau membutuhkan _gege_ ketika _gege_ jauh darimu, jangan pernah ragu untuk menghubungi _gege_ , sayang. Karena _gege_ akan selalu ada untukmu, sekalipun _gege_ tidak di sampingmu"

Tao mengangguk lagi di dalam dekapan Kris.

Dan saat kekasih manisnya itu tak bisa berhenti menangis, maka Kris akan tetap memeluknya hingga Tao berhenti menangis dan memandangnya. Karena sungguh, dirinya tidak bisa jika harus melihat mata indah favoritnya itu basah oleh air mata.

Kris tidak pernah sanggup. Karena itulah dirinya lebih memilih untuk segera kembali dari Kanada sebelum hal yang lebih buruk lagi terjadi pada Tao _nya_.

Dan saat kepala dengan helai berwarna kelam itu terangkat memperlihatkan wajahnya yang basah, Kris akan selalu menyekanya lembut dan tersenyum hangat.

 **END**

Typo? Harap maklum. Ini sistem ngetik kilat.

Judulnya di comot dari lagunya Big Bang :3


End file.
